The prince of the death
by Nihal Riddle
Summary: Harry esta sumido en las tinieblas, se siente solo y abandonado por todos tras ver morir a su padrino decide entregarse a la muerte pero conoce a Nihal, un angel de la muerte que le ayudara a vengarse mutuamente por aquellos que dolor les causo. DarkHarry
1. Cayendo en la oscuridad

Prólogo

Cayendo en las sombras

La tormenta cae furiosa, lejos de tierras inglesas. Arrasa con las corrientes marinas y una embarcación frágil de madera que se encamina hacia una isla. En medio de remolinos oscuros, se alza un siniestro pedazo de tierra y la única estructura que la gobierna. Una edificación triangular, esconde sus torres entre las nubes, le rodean criaturas inhumanas que mantienen a los habitantes en su interior. El pequeño barco detiene su travesía en el puerto, sin apagar el motor, bajan dos hombres arrastrando a un tercero.

Al que arrastran, un muchacho de dieciséis años con el cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro, parece una cáscara vacía sin reacción alguna a su alrededor. Arrastra los pies, dejando que lo lleven como quieran. Solo mira los grilletes que encierran sus muñecas, como si fueran lo más interesante que existe. Aun tiene sangre seca en sus manos, mas que molestarle, la disfruta y dedica una sonrisa desquiciada a sus carceleros. No les pareció afectar en lo absoluto. Alcanzan el último piso de la fortaleza, donde las puertas no son rejas; sino acero puro y blindadas, no puede verse que hay en su interior. Llegan al final del pasillo, abren la única puerta que queda en sombras y lo tiran adentro. Choca contra un suelo frío, húmedo y musgoso. No tiene tiempo de ver, cierran la puerta cobrando la oscuridad su territorio. Te lo mereces, bastardo. Fue lo que escucha antes de que los pasos se alejen.

Mira a su alrededor, no puede descifrar nada por las profundas sombras que dominan la habitación. Puede sentirse en cierta manera, como en casa y en paz. Lo que siente desde hace meses, cuando empezó su verano y había vuelto con sus tíos. Sus malditos parientes, sonríe de lado siniestro al recordar la causa de haber terminado ahí.

"_Quien diría que tuvieras tales pensamientos, Potter."_ Una voz en Parsel sale de las sombras, unas pupilas escarlata brillan en una esquina. El tono es femenino.

"_Lo mismo puedo decir, no sabía que hay otra persona capaz de hablar la lengua de serpientes. Omitiendo a Voldemort claro."_ Contesta en la misma lengua, tuvo tiempo de practicarla cuando volvió a su hogar. Intenta verla, esfuerza la vista pero es imposible. _"Al menos tendré cierta compañía." _Ríe.

"_Dime, ¿por qué te encerraron?"_

"_Me harté de ser el sirviente de mis parientes,"_ como si fuera un simple relato. Sin expresar remordimiento. _"Los mandé a la tumba, después de ser golpeado por ellos. Claro que me lleve todo Privet Drive."_ No se da cuenta, pero emana una potente aura negra que excita a su compañera con mucha fuerza. Casi como una droga. _"¿Tú como te llamas?"_

"_Nihal Polaris."_

"_¿Por qué estas aquí?"_ Se sienta contra la pared. Escucha a ella acercarse, no son pasos parecen más patas que rasgan el suelo.

"_Llevo aquí desde que soy una cría, me capturaron y me metieron aquí."_

Quedan en silencio.

El tiempo parece incontable, puede sentir que pasaron horas o quizás semanas desde su llegada. Sigue sin captar a su compañera pero si la celda. Es larga y pequeña, unos grilletes adornan las paredes, un colchón viejo y destrozado por algún animal. El único baño es un agujero en la esquina del fondo y la ducha un tubo oxidado que cae por el techo hacía una coladera.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta, lo siguiente fue la luz cegadora por la portezuela inferior. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad lo hizo sensible a todo lo que viniera de ahí, ni los dementores le afectan. Quizás por sus pensamientos, no siente culpa alguna. Pasan dos platos con una pasta espesa y asquerosa, un pan duro como piedra e insípido y, un vaso con un liquido muy amargo. Como pocas veces, capto por la luz a su compañera agarrar la bandeja; no una mano, sino una pata con largas uñas arrastrando la bandeja hacia las sombras. El continuo silencio y oscuridad, lo recibieron con brazos abiertos hace tiempo. Ahora le daban una visibilidad nueva y vio a ella, apenas a un lado del colchón, comiendo enojada el pan.

Pudo ver los dientes filosos como navajas, dentro de un hocico alargado. El cuerpo de un animal acostado contra el suelo, cuatro patas dispuestas de uñas largas y una cola fuerte y espesa. Esta cubierta de un pelaje blanco como la nieve, ensuciado por los años de descuido, por la condición de vida.

Seguramente fue hermosa hace tiempo. Harry mordió el pan, casi siente que los dientes se parten, prefiere eso que el plato misterioso. Acerca una mano al vaso, es la única bebida que tendrá diario. Durante los primeros días, se arriesgo a probar su propia orina. Es mejor que ese liquido pero para producirla debía tomar algo.

"_Yo tú, dejo de tomar esa cosa." _Hablo Nihal, empuja su vaso regando el liquido.

"_¿Vuelves a hablarme?" _ironizo el moreno, obedeciendo la sugerencia._ "¿De dónde sacaremos algo que beber?"_

"_La ducha tonto,"_ escucha el golpe de la cola al ser azotada contra el suelo.

"_¡Ya calla los insultos, perra!"_ Lanzando el trozo de pan contra ella que la esquivo.

"_Te haré arrepentirte de haber dicho eso."_

Ella se le lanzo encima, hace que caiga contra el suelo. Él se araña la espalda en la piedra, mientras lucha contra Nihal. Puede definir mejor su figura: ¡Tenia como compañera un lobo!. Usa las manos para detener los dientes que quieren desgarrarle la garganta, el antebrazo sirve como barrera; pero no evita el dolor punzante. La sangre roja corre por la piel, pequeñas perlas de plata adornan la carne, imperceptibles para los dos.

La puerta de la celda se abre.

Un tubo de agua hirviendo los golpea, separándolos de golpe y quemando su piel. Solo quedan ronchas rojizas, humo evaporándose de los poros. Cuando Harry puede abrir los ojos, mirar hacia la puerta, grita con tono agudo. La luz que penetra quema sus ojos cegados de oscuridad. Han perdido el color verde, sustituidos por una membrana gris de cataratas y sensibles a cualquier cambio.

¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

¡Calmados los dos! Grita el hombre en la puerta con la varita frente a él. ¡No estoy para aguantar a mocosos en navidad! Los encierra de nuevo.

"_¿Navidad?"_, dijo el moreno masajeando sus parpados _"¿tan poco ha pasado?"_

"_No idiota, habrá pasado al menos un año ya." _Nihal se sacude y miles de gotas se disparan a las paredes.

Cae el silencio, no se miran más.

Él se recuesta contra la pared. No es que le importe cuanto ha pasado, pero ¿qué fue de sus amigos?, ¿sabrían la verdad?

No le importaba a nadie, esta claro en su cabeza. La frase ronda su mente constantemente, como un virus que corrompe lo que una vez quedo intacto de su inocencia. Cierra los ojos, se deja alejar del cuerpo, del mundo y sus problemas. Del mundo mágico que lo utilizo, como un perro de ataque que les quitaría a Voldemort para después tirar en esa celda, a pudrirse como debió hacerlo hace quince años.

Sólo se dejo ir. Si tenia suerte, la muerte se lo llevaria.


	2. La mansión de la muerte

**Primero que nada, para mis viejos lectores, quiero anunciar que decidí reescribir la historia. Espero que les siga gustando y la disfruten. (el primer capítulo también esta reescrito.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lemon, así que absténganse de leer esa parte o continuar, es su elección. **

**Espero que se pasen por mi nueva historia: The Hawk of the Darkness. Aquí es una historia alterna, contada por el hijo de voldemort: harry/altair.**

**Disfruten la lectura ^^.**

I

La mansión de la muerte

Sólo oscuridad reina. Harry no puede ver nada, el frío recorre su piel como una plaga mortal; ni siquiera el fluir de sus venas, si gotas aún quedan, pueden traerlo de vuelta. Intenta moverse sin éxito, su vitalidad abandonó su cuerpo, siente ligera el alma al desprenderse de la cárcel física. Tal vez sí ha llegado su hora y no puede evitar otra cosa que sonreír. Despedir al fin su vida agonizante, al borde de la muerte.

Aún así, habló muy pronto, cuando algo agarro su mano y lo arrastro a tierra. Pudo ver a su verdugo con claridad, como si brillara por si sola. Una mujer pálida y joven lo agarra de la muñeca, el cabello rojo ondulaba como llamas vivientes y los ojos esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente. Tira de él hasta tenerlo a su alcance, lo abraza contra su vestido negro, apresándolo en sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

Harry, sin saber que hacer, llora, llora como un crío abandonado en las calles. Rodea sus propias extremidades alrededor de ella, lo sentía dentro, muy adentro, que conocía a esa mujer de algún lado.

"_No llores Hades, no llores." _Murmura ella mientras le acaricia el cabello.

Harry no tenia fuerzas si quiera para contradecirle el nombre.

"_Vive hijo mío, no dejes que ganen."_

"_Pero… todos me han abandonado, estoy sólo."_ contesta Harry, sentía familiaridad con esa mujer, se parecía tanto a Lily. Quizás es ella como un ángel que vino a llevárselo.

"_No pienses en esas cosas Hades, no soy esa tal Lily pero si tu madre."_ La mujer desliza la mano sobre la frente del moreno. Él sintió sus energías volver con fuerza y puede sentarse con ella en la nada.

Apenas él la mira, distingue con horror, dos tenebrosas pares de alas en la espalda. Bañadas de plumas negras como navajas. Retrocede un poco con temor, eso no podía ser un ángel.

"_Estas equivocado mi niño,"_ resguarda las alas de nuevo._ "No soy un ángel y tampoco estoy muerta."_

"_¡Tonterías, mis padres murieron cuando tenia un año!"_

"_¿Realmente crees eso?, ¿crees que un mago oscuro iría tras un niño de magia oscura?"_

"_¡No soy un mago oscuro!"_

"_Ahora el que dice tonterías eres tu,"_ niega con la cabeza, mientras, Harry le clava una mirada de odio. _"Sólo te han cegado. A nadie de ellos le importo tu salud mental o física, sólo cuando mostraste que eres capaz de matar les importaste y te metieron en una cárcel a pudrirte."_

El muchacho se mantiene en silencio, que caso tiene que lo niegue, ella tiene razón.

"_¿Quién… soy?" _usa un tono de voz quebrada.

La mujer le agarra la cara y hace que le mire.

"_Eres mi hijo, producto de mi vientre y de mi amor a tu padre. Hijo de las sombras y de los infiernos, dónde irán a parar los infames."_ Recuesta la cabeza en sus piernas, enreda sus dedos entre los cabellos. _"Tu eres el miedo encarnado, el verdugo de las almas, el príncipe de la muerte: Hades Damián Rokvar Laertes."_

"_No… entiendo."_

"_Deja que te lo muestre entonces," _le toca la frente con la mano. Cierra los ojos y empieza a enviar un impulso a través de ellos.

La oscuridad se hizo más brillante, esas sombras tomando forma lentamente. Harry se vio en medio de un lugar distinto, lleno de árboles espesos y tétricos como garras huesudas, la planicie se extiende hasta más de lo que alcanza su vista. El manto nocturno lo plagan miles de estrellas, tan cercanas que pareces estar tocando el universo, dos lunas brillan en medio de todo. Rodeados de un valle escabroso y picudo, cubre la cima con su bruma gris de tormenta.

Se escucho un movimiento entre los matorrales, una figura sale de la espesura. Una caperuza le cubre el rostro, arrastra una túnica negra como sabanas mortales. Avanza hacia los dos y se arrodilla junto a la mujer. Lentamente descendió la capucha con unas manos gruesas cubiertas por guantes, deja a la vistas sus facciones. Es un hombre de piel oscura con los ojos carmesí, su cara es afilada con la punta de los colmillos superiores sobresaliendo. El cabello negro desparramado por toda la cabeza y sujeto a una coleta en la parte inferior. Una cicatriz rajaba su cara del lado izquierdo.

"_¿Quién eres?" _preguntó Harry inseguro. Empieza a sentirse como si fuera un niño pequeño solo, mientras se ve rodeado a cada segundo por una manada de lobos enormes y siniestros.

"_Hades deja de cegarte, se que puedes reconocerme." _Le regaña el hombre y ayuda a la mujer a que recupere su energía vital. _"Salva a tu raza, hijo mió, devuélveles su gloria y juzga a quienes nos encerraron."_

"_Es momento que despiertes, Hades." _Ella le acaricia la cara y el simplemente cae en la inconciencia. Sigue escuchando la voz. _"Despierta Hades, despierta."_

Tose violentamente, siente la sangre de sus pulmones llenarle la cara, antes de abrir los ojos. Se da cuenta que le es imposible moverse, esta confinado a un espacio nuevo, su nariz puede rozar la madera del techo. Las manos y pies atados con cuerdas invisibles, aunque no estaba sólo. El cuerpo frágil de la loba se mantenía a su lado bastante apretados en el reducido espacio. Hades percibe el ruido del exterior, son cargados por el personal a los terrenos de la prisión, las olas que rompen en las rocas se escuchan perfectamente.

Hades trata de mantener la calma, descifrando que puede estar pasando. ¿Será que piensan que los dos están muertos? Mira a Nihal, aún respira; pero parece sumida en un hechizo durmiente. Tienen que salir de alguna manera. Voltea hacia la madera frente a su rostro. A través de sus ojos pudo captar la madera envejecida, como si se fuera pudriendo a cada instante y se torna de un verde oscuro. Sonríe con malicia, comprende bien lo que pasa. Cierra el puño izquierdo, antes de azotarlo contra la tapa; la madera se rompe y vuela en pedazos varios metros en el cielo, antes de caer las estacas en los hombres que cargan el ataúd. Satisfecho sale de la caja, riendo al oír las maldiciones que gritan dos magos a ambos lados. Uno tiene una astilla grande clavada en la pierna izquierda y el otro en su brazo.

"_No soy un paquete inútiles,"_ sólo sisea porque ha olvidado el lenguaje humano.

Se incorpora por completo en la caja, estirando un poco los músculos, puede sentir algo nuevo en su cuerpo y energía. Presiente una presión en el aire y sus sentido del peligro lo alerta, se tira a un lado rodando para esquivar un a maldición creada por uno de los guardias.

Fingiendo tu muerte para escapar, Potter. Bastante ingenioso, pero te revelaste tu sólo , ríe el Auror.

"_Mi nombre es Hades Rokvar,"_ esquiva otro hechizo saltando al aire al menos tres metros y cae frente a él. Los ojos le brillan con un verde asesino al ver al a hombre, _"¿a dónde fue tu valentía auror?"_

El hombre retrocede un poco sorprendido y agitado, le tiemblan las manos que casi se le cae la varita.

¡No me das miedo, Potter! El auror intenta amenazarlo con la varita; pero Hades golpea su mano, haciendo que suelte la varita y que ésta caiga a las olas del mar.

"_No juegues con cosas patéticas,"_ Hades sonríe mostrando unos filosos dientes. Sólo levanta un brazo y basta con golpearle en las costillas para enviarlo varios metros a la izquierda. Sin que el hombre no se diera cuenta. _"¿Sólo eso tienes y te llamas auror?"_ Suelta una carcajada gruesa.

Una alarma empieza a sonar en la prisión, alertando a los guardias del escape de dos prisioneros.

"_¿Ahora se dan cuenta?"_

"_¿Harry?" _Dice Nihal incorporada en la caja, aunque temblando un poco por el mal estado del hechizo. Él se acerca y pone una mano en la cabeza de la loba, concentra su energía eliminando el rastro del hechizo.

"_Soy Hades ahora,"_ corrige él. Mira hacia la entrada de la prisión, puede escuchar a los guardias corriendo en esa dirección, _"¿puedes pelear?"_

"_¿Estas bromeando?"_ Salta fuera de la caja, tomando posición ofensiva junto a él. Hades no tiene varita, pero tiene la idea de que le basta con usar su fuerza. _"Has cambiado,"_ vuelve a hablar ella, _"tu magia es distinta."_

"_Quizás porque abrí los ojos,"_ mira el edificio como entrando en ideas, sonríe macabro, _"puedo poner las cosas interesante."_

"_¿Las cosas interesantes?" _Ella lo mira sin entender.

Hades extiende el brazo con la mano abierta derecho hacia el edificio, percibe la putrefacción de los años en las rocas y concentra su energía. El edificio tiembla, mientras un olor a muerte desprende sus paredes, empezando a pudrir la roca y cayendo lentamente. La masa de piedras, casi derretidas, bloquea la entrada; pero deja miles de huecos en todo la prisión, aberturas para que los prisioneros escapen.

Termina con una extraña sonrisa, notando como su mano se había tornado color ceniza y el bello crece. Curioso mira el proceso, la transformación continua hacia el resto del cuerpo: los músculos crujen y aumentan, forjados de una nueva fuerza; los dedos se contraen y las uñas se curvan hasta formar garras. Cae al suelo de rodillas, jadeando como buscando aire, empieza a ser terriblemente doloroso. El crecimiento de huesos y tejidos nuevos parten la ropa, queda desnudo ante el frío del mar del norte; pero no parece importarle. El cabello esconde su nuevo rostro hasta que se forma un hocico y la melena cae para ser sustituido por un pelaje. Las orejas crecen puntiagudas y delgadas, más agudas en la percepción. Por ultimo la columna se alarga y forma una cola.

Hades aún jadeante abre los ojos, siente una magia y poder olvidado, algo que una vez tuvo, lo ha recuperado. Se da cuenta que mira todo desde otra altura, pero eso no le preocupa.

"_Hades eres un lobo, no, eres un ángel de la muerte;"_ dice la loba sorprendida. No se espera nada de eso, las cosas esa noche están cada vez más extrañas.

El aire comienza a enfriarse y una niebla cubre el suelo. Sombras comienzan a surcar el ambiente, cuando los dos miran hacia arriba ven a los Dementores volando a su alrededor.

"_Perciben tu poder," _irrumpe el silencio Nihal, "_dales una orden."_ Empieza a tener una idea de quien puede ser.

"_¿Por qué me escucharían?"_

"_Si eres quien sospecho que eres, te escucharan."_

Hades mira a los Dementores, una idea fluye a su conciencia, es tiempo para dar problemas a los que lo encerraron.

"_Diviértanse consumiendo las almas de los guardias, hagan lo que les de la gana."_ Sonríe de lado, proyectando su energía para protegerlos del Patronus. _"Dejen libres a los reos."_ Suelta una risa siniestra.

Uno de los Dementores desciende, mientras los demás se lanzan a la carga contra la puerta.

"_Mi príncipe bienvenido de nuevo,"_ dice el dementor y se deja caer sobre sus extremidades, transformándose en un lobo lentamente y la tunica de Dementor se une a su pelaje gris. Es un lobo adulto, algo más pequeño que Hades quien alcanzaba al menos el tamaño de un auto, mientras que Nihal llega a medir la mitad que él.

"_Mi sospechas eran ciertas después de todo,"_ dice Nihal y se pone frente a él. Ambos hacen reverencia frente a él, mostrando su respeto.

Hades se siente algo extraño pero no dice nada, empezaba a perder la euforia de poder que se había apoderado de él antes de despertar. Todavía se mantiene impasible.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ cuestiona.

"_Mi nombre es Azor, soy parte de la manada de Nihal, quien es mi alpha y yo su beta."_ Hades tiene una vaga idea de lo que eso significa, pero las preguntas vendrían después.

"_Sácanos de aquí,"_ ordena Hades con frialdad. Azor asiente y se acerca hasta la punta del patético muelle.

El lobo suelta un aullido agudo al cielo, lentamente siguió Nihal y después otros provenientes de la prisión. Hades no lo hizo, no lo siente correcto ya que el es de un rango mayor. En el agua se forma un vicioso remolino negro, no se puede ver ni el fondo.

"_Esto te llevara a salvo, Lord Hades."_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hades se acerca al final del puente y mira la prisión una ultima vez. Regresare pronto, piensa. Ese lugar lo hizo sentir calido, lo llevo a la verdad. Gruñe a Nihal y salta al remolino, ella le sigue de cerca.

Despertó un poco mareado en una playa, el viaje a través del remolino no es placentero. Se levanta y mira a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Esta en una especie de isla brumosa con una densa selva tropical, se puede sentir la magia emanar de la vegetación y de algo en lo profundo de su fortaleza. Sacude su cuerpo para quitar la humedad de su pelaje. Gira la cabeza y ve a Nihal no muy lejos de él inconciente, se acerca a ella para olfatearla. Su olor no cambio mucho. aunque esta en mejor estado. Decide dejarla tranquila e ir a explorar un rato.

Dejo la playa para adentrarse en la selva, se puede sentir la presión húmeda y el aire rico en oxigeno. No hay sonido alguno, aunque se capta la vida misma entre la vegetación. Es como si temieran al nuevo intruso y no se atreven a pronunciar ni el más mínimo ruido. Hades vio unas cuantas aves de diversas especias, algunas pudo reconocer porque las había visto en el zoológico.

Después de unos cuantos minutos alcanza el centro de la isla, se abre ante él una gran planicie verde que es atravesada por un río de agua dulce. En lo alto de todo se eleva una hermosa mansión negra con muescas metálicas. Hades por un momento le recuerda Hogwarts, pero esta resplandece una magia distinta y su arquitectura es más antigua. El vasto jardín tiene cierto aire encantado, con adornos mortíferos que recorren sus terrenos y distintas especies de animales que los vigilan. Hay varios felinos salvajes que patrullan constantemente, que al verlo a las puertas de la propiedad, abren la reja y hacen reverencia mientras pasa.

Hades no sabe si sentirse raro o alagado. Tenia mucho en que pensar, primero lo del sueño y esas personas, ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse el nombre de Hades? Simplemente el nombre Harry ya no encaja, lo siente fuera de lugar. ¿Es qué olvidaba a James y a Lily o toda su vida fue una mentira? Sin otra cosa más siguió caminando, a un trote ligero; pero decide detenerse en el puente que se eleva sobre el río. Decidido a verse, se asoma por el barandal y mira su reflejo en el agua.

Tiene que admitir, su forma lobo es abrumadora. Nunca creyó la posibilidad de que exista un animal como él: su pelaje es tan oscuro como la misma noche, brillante con pequeñas chispas plateadas alrededor; sus ojos siguen siendo verdes, pero con un aro dorado alrededor de la pupila. Jamás pensó que terminaría así y en una isla que esta en dónde sabe quien. Suspira, deja caerse sobre la madera y el hocico a pocos centímetros fuera del puente. Casi se queda dormido, escuchando el canto de la selva, cuando capta algo en el agua.

Es una ave preciosa, un cisne negro nada hasta quedar bajo él. Estira el cuello antes de agitar sus alas, soltando pequeñas estrellas. A pesar de tener similitudes con el cisne, las diferencias se marcan mucho. Una cresta de tres rizos adorna su cabeza y bajo el pico, cuya forma es curveo como un halcón; aunque lo más llamativo es su larga cola de plumas de pavo real.

"_Bastante hermosa eres criatura,"_ dijo sin esperar respuesta, pero casi salta al escucharla.

"_Gracias Hades,"_ el ave vuela fuera del agua y aterriza junto a él, _"hacía tiempo que deseaba encontrarte, príncipe. Desde que nos separaron al nacer."_

"_¿Me conoces?"_

"_Si, desde antes de que naciéramos. Tu y yo crecimos en el vientre materno, soy tu constelación guardiana."_

"_Ajá,"_ habla con cierta ironía. El ave le picotea la cabeza como reprimenda, Hades gruñe e instintivamente intento morderla.

"_Niño insolente, crecer con simples mortales convierten a un ángel de la muerte en esto."_ La cisne se calma, sentada sobre la madera.

"_¿Ángel de la muerte? ¿Tendrá que ver con mi sueño. Con mi poder, con esta nueva sensación?" _pensó.

"_Sí Hades, todo tiene que ver,"_ como si leyera su mente, _"Tu eres el príncipe de la muerte, nacido en el averno. Pero fuiste raptado apenas naciste, entregado a los magos de la luz para controlar la muerte."_

"_¿Por qué te iba a creer?"_ Aunque en su mente algo le dice que es verdad, que confié en ella. Sabe en su alma que los dos se conocen desde el principio.

"_Te enseñare entonces,"_ extiende las alas y se eleva, _"sígueme."_

"_No me dijiste tu nombre,"_ se levanta y estira para seguirla de cerca.

"_No tengo, tienes que ponerme uno."_

Hades siguió al ave por el resto del sendero hasta alcanzar las puertas de la mansión. Apenas pone una pata en el escalón, las puerta se abre silenciosa y ambos entran.

La casa huele a muerte, pero no es asquerosa, sino atrayente y sensual, que hace que Hades suelta un gemido ante el surgimiento de la energía familiar. Incluso pensando en cosas que nunca hizo, necesidad de ver a una mujer ahí y atacarla para apoderarse de su cuerpo. Siente algo de incomodidad. ¿Por qué ha pensado eso?

"_Es natural Hades, estas en edad de buscar a tu pareja. A tu edad ya debes de tener una prospecta."_ Ríe ella.

"_¡Sólo tengo diecisiete!"_ Exclama ruborizado.

"_Bastante bien para seguir virgen, pero eso no durara mucho."_

"_Metiche," _murmura para si.

Siguen su camino.

El interior es de color marfil y plata. Las habitaciones y salas parecen interminables, al igual que las escaleras. Los adornos y pinturas dan un vistoso toque antiguo; las pinturas dibujan extrañas escenas que se mueven, variando de bosques siniestros con lobos del infierno a masacres generadas por Dementores.

"_Oye Casiopea,"_ grita al ave y ésta lo mira con curiosidad ante ese nombre,_ "¿Un Dementor que es exactamente?"_

"_Un nigromante que fue consumido por el poder de la muerte. En nuestro caso que somos nigromantes naturales, es nuestra forma humana o apariencia en el mundo mortal; así protegemos nuestro poder y nos alimentamos de la muerte aproximándose."_

"_¿No comemos felicidad?"_

"_Eso es una tontería, esos son Dementores principiantes y débiles, un ángel de la muerte sólo aparece para alimentarse de la magia que se va pudriendo, esa energía entra nosotros y la limpiamos hasta unirla a la nuestra. Nada se desperdicia en este mundo."_

Quedan en silencio hasta alcanzar una ultima habitación en lo profundo de la mansión. Al entrar queda frente a un cuarto del tamaño exacto de la mitad de Hogwarts, al menos calcula Hades. La mitad la ocupaba una extensa biblioteca bien surtida, un escritorio de hueso negro y una pintura detrás de éste. La otra parte la cubre una cama tamaño King con sabanas blancas y negras, detrás tiene una vidriera con la muerte dibujada encima; junto a esta hay una puerta que da al baño y otra al armario- cuarto.

Hades fijo su vista en la pintura y siente su alma caer a los pies. Están pintados dos personas: una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes, vistiendo una tunica de Dementor que la hace parecer la dama muerte; el otro es un hombre de piel oscura con los ojos carmesí, su cara es afilada con la punta de los colmillos superiores sobresaliendo. El cabello negro desparramado por toda la cabeza y sujeto a una coleta en la parte inferior. Una cicatriz rajaba su cara del lado izquierdo. La mujer carga a un bebe en brazos, un cachorro negro con los ojos verdes.

Hades esta congelado y más cuando el cachorro cambia a una versión de si mismo pero de un recién nacido. El bebe abraza un polluelo negro de cisne, a quien reconoce como Casiopea; la mujer tiene junto a ella a una serpiente y junto al hombre un león, ambos animales de un color blanco plata. Todo es verdad, todo. Había sido raptado y usado, perdido su existencia. ¿Para qué? Salvar un mundo que a él no le importa, si la gente muere debe de hacerlo; sino no existiría el balance.

"_Finalmente lo comprendes, Hades;" _Casiopea se posa en su espalda.

"_Son demasiadas, siento tantas cosas,"_ comienza a gruñir y la mansión responde, creando una onda mágica que refleja sus emociones.

"_Hades tranquilo, descansa lo necesitas."_ Vuela hasta posarse en una de las almohadas y prepararse para dormir.

Hades trepa a la cama tambien, pensando en como cambiar a su forma humana que se queda dormido. Sin darse cuenta que al caer su rostro a la almohada, ya vuelve a ser un muchacho.

Hades despierta casi a la noche del siguiente día, puede sentir la dulce caricia de la luna entrando por la ventana. Recuerda todo como si fuera un sueño, teme que todo es una mentira. Abre los ojos, desperezando su cuerpo antes de sentarse en la cama, una mirada rápida le basta para relajarse. Vuelve su vista al cisne, que aún dormita sobre la almohada, tenia algunas dudas todavía sobre la constelación guardiana y otras cosas; pero lo puede dejar para después. Al decidir levantarse, se percata entonces que esta desnudo y su estomago ruge recordando a su dueño que no come desde hace tres días.

"_Me vendría bien un fetuccini con salsa blanca y una cerveza,"_ siseo. Lleva un año hablando sólo en Parsel y no le va a ser fácil recobrar el habla inglesa.

Como si la mansión le entendiera, aparece una bandeja de plata con una pasta caliente con tocino y salsa blanca, junto con una lata de cerveza muggle. Abre la lata y toma un largo sorbo, había probado el alcohol durante sus caminatas errantes por Londres. Pasaba gran tiempo en las calles, aprendiendo las leyes de la vida baja, a robar, a espiar y entre otras cosas. No es que sea adicto al brebaje, pero tiene un excelente sabor para despertar a cualquiera. Deja la lata y devora con fervor el plato, aquello sabe a gloria después de un año de comer la porquería que sirven a los reos.

"_Esto es la gloria,"_ dice terminando su comida y la lata, desaparece de la misma forma que llego, _"gracias hermosa."_ Toca la pared, de alguna manera puede jurar que la casa tiene vida propia.

Sin pudor, camina hasta la vidriera para ver el jardín. La habitación esta al menos en el quinto piso o en otro superior, puede ver todo desde ahí. La isla esta protegida por doce remolinos y una cordillera de rocas picudas a varios kilómetros de la costa, la bruma sumerge la tierra en un ambiente tétrico y hermoso. Esa selva que atravesó es lo que más vivido color que tiene.

Hades sonríe, nunca se ha sentido tanto en casa como ahí. Pide una taza de café negro y se lo lleva consigo al baño. Un cuarto bastante impresionante de color ónix: tiene una bañera- jacuzzi que abarca la mitad del baño; un inodoro, un lavamanos de hielo y una ducha. El muchacho prende el agua de la tina, esta sale de un color rosa pálido indicando tener sales perfumadas, sobre la bañera hay otra vidriera con una serpiente negra y ojos esmeraldas.

"_¿Complaciente?"_ Ríe hablando a la casa, esta responde con un cosquilleo de magia.

Deja el agua corriendo y sale al cuarto para ver que se va a poner. Aunque capta algo nuevo en la habitación, Nihal y una curiosa liebre blanca con los ojos zafiro están sentadas en la cama. Nihal viste una vestido para dormir azul pálido.

"_Buenas noches," _Nihal sonríe acariciando a la liebre.

"_¿No sabes tocar?"_ Amenazo pero esta más pendiente del olor de ella, recuerda las palabras de Casiopea; pero lo ignora. Puede sentir la magia de la chica con facilidad, incluso olvida que el esta desnudo frente a ella.

"_¿Y tu no conoces la ropa, milord?"_ Ríe mirándolo.

Hades levanta una ceja y le coge del brazo con brusquedad, antes de impactarla entre la pared y él. La chica ni se movió para apartarse, ella misma puede sentir la fuerza del poder de Hades y es adictivo, desde que él entro en la celda; tampoco le importa verlo sin ropa.

"_Me estas provocando, loba;"_ gruñe provocativo.

"_Tu lo haces sólo," _sonríe con un gruñido a su oído, quedando más cerca de él.

Hades sonríe y gruñe del mismo modo, se pega a ella y paso las uñas por el borde de sus curvas. Ella tembló un poco por el contacto, pero de placer no de miedo. El muchacho sigue contemplándola por unos minutos, siente un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas que le hace adivinar que es lo que pasa de inmediato. Al menos espera que no sea tan obvio, cosa imposible ya que esta desnudo.

"_Ven conmigo," _sisea en el oído a la muchacha con cierta lentitud provocativa.

Él se separa y regresa al baño.

"_Estos chicos y sus hormonas,"_ se queja la liebre mientras limpia su hocico con las patas delanteras.

"_Calla Lucian," _regaña Nihal antes de seguir a Hades al baño.

"_Vamos Lucian, sabes que era probable que pasará tarde o temprano," _dice Casiopea alisando sus alas con el pico, _"esta escrito por el destino que ellos se encontraran."_

"_Lo sé, pero no tiene que ser tan pronto."_ Lucian se acomoda en la cama para dormir, no espera a que salgan de ahí muy pronto.

Nihal entro en el baño, aspira un poco las sales perfumadas. Hades la mira desde el agua, interiormente se siente algo extraño con sus reacciones ante la muchacha; pero su lobo interno se esta apoderando de él, el deseo puede ser más fuerte que la voluntad. Mientras ella se retira la ropa, fija su atención en su figura. Es demasiado delgada con una piel blanca como las estrella, aunque no hasta ser anoréxica, su cabello plateado le alcanza hasta la cintura. Esta bien formada con curvas poco marcadas y senos pequeños. Nota las marcas de golpes y maltratos que daban los aurores a los reos, solo por diversión. Su ira alcanza su punto culmine, tan bella criatura y su cuerpo maltratado.

Él se vio en el espejo antes de entrar al agua. Esta tan delgado como ella, con el cabello largo y enmarañado. La cicatriz de su frente parece vaga, comparada con las que lo aurores le infligieron. Ha estado pensando que debe ponerse en forma, tal vez ir al callejón Diagon a abastecerse de algunas cosas, aunque la mansión parece querer darle todo.

**-Lemon-**

Sus pensamientos vuelven a la realidad cuando Nihal entro en la bañera. Ella tiene un escalofrío al cambio de temperatura, pero suspira con alivio al tener un baño decente. Se hunde unos minutos y vuelve a salir. Unas manos la agarran, halando de ella hasta chocar contra el pecho de Hades y quedando entre sus piernas. De inmediato el muchacho muerde su cuello sin mucha fuerza, gruñendo profundamente para dominarla y que no se moviera. Ella responde con un gemido suave, no tiene que ser tan brusco para retenerla.

El muchacho sube hasta los labios besándola con cierto salvajismo, dejando de lado su pensamiento racional y entrar en el instinto. Ambos sólo se dejan llevar, aunque solo tienen un año de conocerse; compartir celda los había hecho cercanos. Él clava las uñas en la piel de la espalda, logrando que la arqueara con placer. El aroma de excitación impregna su piel, volviendo loco a Hades. Deja los labios para recobrar su posesión en el cuello, donde dejo su marca de dientes da un pequeño beso y continua hacia el pecho.

Nihal lo abrazo por el cuello soltando continuos gruñidos, permitiendo que él se adueñe de su cuerpo. Juega un poco con el cabello y casi grita cuando le muerde el pezón, sacando un poco de sangre para saborearla. Ella es más sumisa, complementando perfectamente con él, que es notablemente más dominante cuando fue directo a la acción. Él regresa a su boca, besando para que probara su propia sangre. Para ella tiene un sabor normal; pero para él es un elixir, una ambrosia de magia pura y poderosa. Él quiere ir paso a paso, pero su lobo interno ganaba terreno, incluso su miembro ya esta preparado y comienza a escocerle, como si no aguantara.

"_Vamos milord,"_ ella sisea rompiendo el beso, esta algo sonrojada con hilos de sangre escapando de los labios, _"tómame, márcame, hazme tuya. Esperamos mucho para seguir aguantando."_

Él contesta con un gruñido y le da la vuelta, apoyándola contra el borde de la bañera. Queda detrás, lame los jugos de la vagina para asegurar que esta lista. A pesar de las sales pudo captar la diferencia de sabor, es más salado y caliente. Se para sobre el piso una vez terminada la tarea, cogiéndola de las caderas la penetra de un solo tirón; ignorando el hecho de que ambos son vírgenes, alcanzando el final cuando esta dentro por completo. Ella suelta un aullido de dolor momentáneo, pero resiste. El interior es angosto, apretado pero placentero; uniendo a los dos en un solo ser. Jadeante, Hades empieza a moverse rítmicamente, sujetando las caderas para dar más fuerza con cada envestida. Nihal gime y gime más alto, su propio interior se va cerrando sobre el miembro, causando más placer a ambos. Ella se incorpora un poco, chocando su espalda con el pecho e inclina el cuello a un lado para que el la marcara. Él la sujeta con ambas manos y con colmillos de lobo la muerde con fuerza, atravesando la piel al mismo tiempo que estallan en éxtasis. Libera su esperma dentro sin importarle ni a ella tampoco.

Se sienta con ella en la bañera, los músculos de la vagina impiden al miembro salir. Tienen rato para relajarse y rebajar los instintos. Él la abraza con celosa protección, recobrando el sentido de lo que acaba de hacer. Para su primera vez, bueno de los dos, ha sido la mejor experiencia que ha vivido; aunque fuera su instinto en la mayoría. Mira la mordida que le dejo en el cuello, esta dejo de sangrar y ahora parece un tatuaje: una daga estilizada con la empuñadura color esmeralda y una serpiente plateada abrazando el objeto. Después preguntaría a Casiopea el significado de eso.

Después de casi una hora, suelta un suspiro de alivio al liberarse los dos. Terminan de bañarse sin más incidentes, más que unos cuantos comentarios burlones sobre el ministerio.

"_Puedo decir que eso fue una experiencia maravillosa, milord;"_ dice ella sumergiéndose una última vez antes de salir.

"_No me tienes que llamar milord o príncipe,"_ él le agarra por la cintura, ya estaba afuera secando su cuerpo, hunde el rostro en su cuello y deja un beso en el tatuaje. Causando que riera. _"Dime Hades, eres el primer contacto que tengo con mi raza, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Pet."_

"_¿Pet?" _Pregunta; pero él sólo encoje los hombros y enrolla una toalla a su cintura antes de regresar al cuarto.

Nihal se queda en silencio, asimilando todo lo ocurrido. ¡Se había unido sexualmente al príncipe de la muerte! No es que se arrepintiera, ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que ha tenido, y su poder. ¡Oh ese poder! ¿Podía llegar a ser adicta a esa magia y presencia? No lo sabe, pero no lo puede dejar ahora. Inconcientemente toco el tatuaje, le había permitido marcarla haciéndola su propiedad, ningún lobo de la muerte podrá tocar su cuerpo al menos que quieran enfrentar su ira. No le importa, vale la pena el sacrificio. Esta feliz de volver a donde pertenece, a ser alfa de la manada de Hades y dejar atrás la prisión, al opresor del viejo chiflado.

Suspira con una sonrisa y continua secando su cuerpo, pide a la mansión un vial de reducción. Aparece un frasquito con un liquido blanco, tiene que beberlo para detener el sangrado de su vagina. Es bastante abundante, ya que los lobos de la muerte suelen tener una fuerza brutal, aunque las hembras están adaptadas para resistirla. Mira la sangre correr desde su interior hasta caer por la pierna, mezclada con el liquido blanco del semen. Sonríe con más amplitud antes de beber el brebaje, siente frío por unos segundos en su vientre; pero se detiene pronto y el sangrado tambien. Tira la pijama que estuvo usando en un cesto, los elfos después se lo llevarían para lavar, se enrolla en una toalla y sale al cuarto.

**-Fin del lemon-**

Lucian salta a su hombro en cuanto entra, suda y jadea, ha sentido todo el acto a través de la conexión que tiene con ella. Pero para su mala suerte, al ser macho la experiencia es incomoda y placentera al mismo tiempo. Fulmina a Casiopea que esta acostada en una cama/nido en el suelo.

"_No fue tan malo Lucian,"_ ríe Nihal.

"_¡Lo dirás por ti!"_ Contesta agrio la liebre. Ella coge a la liebre en brazos y la deja de nuevo en la cama, camina hacia el closet para vestirse.

"_Tienen que volver a hablar el idioma humano,"_ habla Casiopea, _"no es buena idea conversar solo en la lengua de la muerte estando fuera de la mansión."_

Hubo un silencio en que solo se escucha la ropa moverse. Hades sale primero, viste un pantalón de seda negra y una camisa manga larga blanca, puede decirse que un traje elegante. Por un momento se siente Lucius Malfoy.

Tienes razón Casiopea , dice en ingles con cierta dificultad y suelta leves siseos. Se mira en el espejo que la casa conjura frente a él , necesito cortarme el pelo.

"Sólo deséalo," dice Casiopea en la mente de Hades y volando hasta posarse al borde de la cama, "usa tu magia corporal para hacerlo. Los ángeles de la muerte tienen una magia para transformar su apariencia, tomar cualquier forma o transfigurar alguna parte de su cuerpo para forma algo."

Hades se concentra, lentamente su cabello se acorta y toma la apariencia de los picos de un erizo. Incluso puede borrar por completo la cicatriz de su frente permanentemente. ¿Qué más puede hacer para mostrarse intimidante? Después de todo iba a ir al Callejón Diagon y al Knocturn a buscar unas cosas, recuperar la cámara de Gringots, entre otras cosas. Recuerda entonces cuando conoció a Azor, le venia bien tener una túnica de Dementor.

Nihal sale cuando justo Hades logra transfigurar su magia en la túnica, viste un vestido azul largo tambien con una túnica similar. Hades le había contado que quería ir al callejón y ella accedió a acompañarlo. Con un gesto en la mano, Lucian salto a su cuello y se transfiguro en un collar ancho color blanco con un dije en forma de estrella. Casiopea hace lo mismo, pero en un bastón de plata con una empuñadura en forma de lobo. Una vez listos, se Aparecen hacia su destino.


	3. Un mundo cegado de luz

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig. Si encuentran alguna similitud con Juego de Tronos, no es coincidencia algunas ideas las agarre de ahí.**

**Espero que lean mi nuevo Fanfic Children of the Darkness: The Eye of the Hydra. Aquí empieza desde Tom y su primer amor, después viene la historia narrada por sus hijos. Espero que la puedan disfrutar y me comenten.**

**Tambien subiré The Son of the grim muy pronto. Porfa leanlo cuando este arriba ^^.**

**Gracias.**

II

Un mundo cegado de luz

Hades y Nihal surgieron de un callejón en Londres. La decoración navideña reina en los escaparates, niños corren por la calle riendo o se quedan mirando la juguetería. Él coge la mano de ella, caminan hacia el famoso Caldero Chorreante que no parece la excepción a las fiestas. Al abrir la puerta, risas y villancicos salen dispersados a la avenida, nadie les presta atención.

Varias familias ocupan las mesas, gritan, celebran con cervezas de mantequilla y un buen plato de comida. En el centro hay un gran pino decorado con varios regalos en su base. Los camareros pasean de un lado a otro con los pedidos, escuchando las ordenes o sacando borrachos a la calle.

Hades se siente enfermo, hay demasiado poder blanco para su gusto. Nihal le aprieta la mano y lo lleva al patio trasero del local, pasan cerca de una familia de pelirrojos; entre los cuales Hades reconoció como su antiguo amigo. Una vez fuera, ella le abrazo, calmando su aura con la suya.

-¿Estas bien, Hades?

-Si- suspira y la abraza tambien, suelta un leve gruñido placentero al tenerla cerca-, sólo me abruma todo. Es tan… blanco.

-Todo ira bien.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿por qué están tan alegres?

-Tranquilo, lo averiguaremos- sonríe algo entusiasta-. Vamos enséñame este lugar.

Hades rueda los ojos, olvido que ella nunca había dejado la prisión. La suelta y se acerca a la pared, con la punta del bastón toca los ladrillos. Lentamente la entrada al Callejón Diagon aparece ante ellos. Repleto a tope de gente y familias, todo aquello le confundía más; sino mal recuerda, cuando lo llevaron a Azkabam el circuito comercial estaba sombrío y en su mayoría cerrado. Mejor previene. Usa su poder para aumentar la edad de su aspecto, ella lo imita. Aparentan tener veintitrés.

-Sólo nos falta un cachorro y estaremos listos-, bromea Nihal cogida del brazo de Hades a medida que avanzan.

-Pet, estamos muy jóvenes- le dice al oído.

"_Técnicamente no príncipe,"_ dice Casiopea en su mente.

-No empieces, Casiopea.

"_Sólo dije la verdad."_

Entran al banco mágico, apenas hay gente hablando con los duendes. Los pocos que hay se dan cuenta de la pareja entrando, tienen más interés en la elegancia de ella, quedan como idiotas viéndola. Hades la acerca más a él, mostrando una fiera mirada a los demás. Se detiene frente a un escritorio muy alto, donde un duende anciano escribe en unos pergaminos.

-Disculpe, quisiera ver mi cuenta.

El duende levanta la vista de sus papeles.

-¿Tiene la llave?

-No, pero quiero ir a la cámara de los Potter.

-Me temo que debe vivir en la ignorancia, señor-, dice altanero con una sonrisa de lado-. La cámara de los Potter ya no existe, fue donado todo al hospital San Mungo por Dumbledore. Después de morir el señor Potter a manos del señor Tenebroso para salvar a nuestro héroe Neville Longbottom.

Hades sentía ganas de explotar. ¿Cómo habían hecho eso? Aunque técnicamente no le pertenecía. Le vino a la idea otra cosa. Poso la mano derecha en el escritorio, deja ver su dedo medio: un anillo de ónix en forma de lobo con un zafiro entre sus dientes. El duende mira la mano con curiosidad, juega con sus dedos con nerviosismo y una sonrisa ambiciosa en sus labios.

-Lord Rokvar, disculpe mis modales no esperaba conocerlo, después de tantos años-. Sonríe y se baja de la silla, avanza hasta quedar frente a ellos-, si me permite milord, sígame.

Hades y Nihal lo siguen. Cruzan unas puertas de marfil que dan a una gran sala, contiene unos asientos de cuero azul y una mesa de cristal en medio, Paredes cubiertas de pinturas con grandes castillos de duendes y enanos.

-Pueden sentarse si lo desean- habla el duende-, en un momento lo llevara a su bóveda.

Hades asiente.

-¿Puedo traerles algo de beber?

-Café no haría mal, señor…- dice Nihal.

-Kerdah, madame.

-Por favor, señor Kerdah.

-Puede traerme uno de El Profeta de hoy- dice Hades.

Kerdah asiente y sale de la sala.

Hades camina por la sala admirando las pinturas, algunos castillos parecían tener vida propia bañados en un oro sobrenatural. Casiopea se vuelve cisne y se apoya en su hombro, habla sobre cada pintura y el lugar en el que están basados. La mayoría son lugares reales e inhabitados. Un ligero quejido hace que voltee a los sillones, donde Nihal está sentada, con Lucían a un lado, pasando una mano por su estomago.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es sólo que tanta magia blanca me enferma- intenta sonreír pero se nota mareada.

-Mejor vuelve a la fortaleza-, se acerca a ella y se sienta del otro lado.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Supongo porque viví demasiado tiempo entre ese tipo de magia, aunque ya siento el rechazo de mi cuerpo.

Le acaricia la mejilla, acerca el cuerpo de la mujer por la cintura hacia él, suelta un suave gruñido en el cuello. Ella sonríe, gime a su acción y le da un beso en los labios. Apenas lo mantienen unos minutos cuando escuchan la puerta. Casiopea vuelve a ser un bastón y Lucían un collar.

Kerdah entra con la bandeja del café y el periódico, sirve una taza a cada uno, deposita un terrón de azúcar en cada bebida. Las tazas son de porcelana verde con el borde dorado, pequeñas pero anchas con el diseño de un fénix gravado a los lados, el brazo esta tallado como una pluma. El duende pone en el cristal un plato de galletas y se retira con la bandeja, abandona la sala.

Nihal coge una de las tazas, respira el calido aliento del brebaje antes de pasarlo a sus labios, calma un poco la sensación enferma que ese mundo le causa. Hades bebe la suya mientras coge el periódico de la mesa, deposita el café y fija su atención en la portada. Los colores del rostro se tornan rojizos, casi imita la pintoresca visión tintada en sangre. Puños se convierten en garras, atravesando todas las páginas del diario, acallando las fotografías de cada hoja. Tira el periódico contra la pared.

Las hojas grises se deslizan hacia el piso, silenciosamente se reparten por el suelo. En primera plana, una foto cubre la mitad de la portada: Un grupo de treinta personas o más está frente al fotógrafo, sonriendo con una dulzura extraña y una medalla conmemorativa en las solapas de la túnica; el anciano Albus Dumbledore se mantiene en medio recibiendo un pergamino distintivo de parte del Ministro de Magia. Sobre la imagen, brilla en letras doradas, un título:

_Se cumple el primer aniversario de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. La Orden del Fénix recibe un reconocimiento mundial y la primera Orden de Merlín por parte del Ministro de Magia: Rufus Scrimgeour._

-o-

Hades y Nihal salen de Gringots una hora después. Consiguieron una chequera mágica para hacer sus compras, aunque tambien llevan una bolsa con monedas para cosas pequeñas. Apenas pueden avanzar por la calle, esquivan las tiendas concurridas y se dirigen al Callejón Knocturn. Él espera ver las siniestras personas que se acercaron a él en su segundo año, pero los evitan con un miedo irracional por su maléfica aura. Entran en una tienda de aspecto turco, cuyo nombre reluce en púrpura: _Túnicas de Gala para los hechiceros de la realeza, de Misav Ver._

El interior huele a un denso perfumeoriental, cortinas de seda cubren las paredes y los pedestales, distintos rollos de tela cubren las paredes. Unos sillones al nivel del suelo hacen de sitio de espera con una mesa de té, encima tiene una bandeja de dulces y una pipa para shisa. La dueña sale del cuarto de atrás, viste una túnica gris pálido con unas telas cubriendo su cabeza excepto por el rostro.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a túnicas de gala-, habla con una voz gruesa y acento muy marcado.

-Buenas tardes, madame.

-¿En qué puedo servirles? ¿Algún interés especial? Me han traído unas telas magnificas de Japón, una ganga total y de buena calidad, seguro le vendrá bien un vestido para usted, milady.

Continua hablando de telas y la moda de hoy, agobiando un poco a Nihal que empieza a marearse por el humo. Hades logra sujetarla para que no pierda el equilibrio.

-Si no es molestia, queremos un guardarropa completo. ¿Podría apagar el humo?

-Claro, milord. Espéreme.

Abre una de las ventanas y apaga el incienso. Retira la pipa de la mesa, la guarda en el cuarto trasero. Hace señas al moreno para que se suba al pedestal, Hades obedece dejando a Nihal en los sillones mientras le toman las medidas.

Ella lo observa recostada a lo largo, riendo de vez en cuando al ver la expresión impaciente de su amante. Come uno de los bocadillos de canela, admirando distraída las telas, pero sus pensamientos están lejos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara ahora? Lo atribuía todo a la acosadora magia blanca, aunque ya no esta tan segura, estaban en un callejón de magia oscura. ¿Por qué sigue sintiéndose mal? Tal vez debiera hablar con Erian, la pareja de Azor, quizás la ayude. Posa ligeramente la mano en el vientre, dibujando con la yema círculos alrededor del ombligo.

-_Deja de pensar en tonterías-_, piensa sacudiendo la cabeza_-, no pudo pasar tan rápido._

-Pet es tu turno.

Hades la saca de sus pensamientos y se levanta sonriendo. No se percata de la ceja arqueada del moreno. Él se sienta en los sillones a esperar, observando las mediciones con aire ausente. Pensaba furiosamente en el artículo del periódico, todo tiene sentido, el porque de la sensación enfermiza y la felicidad incomoda de toda la gente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellos? Siguen prófugos, aunque puedan ocultarlo. ¿Cómo puede tener una vida normal con todo esto? Mira a Nihal que mira una tela de rojo y oro. ¿Y si tiene hijos, cómo les daría una buena educación? Sacude la cabeza, aún era muy joven y no sabe si siente algo de verdad por ella, sólo una fuerte atracción física.

"_Hades no te agobies,"_ escucha a Casiopea por la mente, _"por ahora piensa en lo que haces ahora. Después ve lo que harás."_

"_Creo que ya se lo que quiero hacer, pero no se cómo, ni por donde empezar. No tengo poder, ni reconocimiento en el mundo mágico."_

"_Puedes empezar por ahí, poco a poco príncipe."_

Se queda un poco pensativo, buscando como empezar ese paso, hasta que Nihal le saca de los pensamientos. Paga los trajes y vestidos, después mandaría a alguien por ellas.

Salieron a la calle otra vez, siguiendo sus compras. Pasan por la boticaria donde consiguen todos los ingredientes posibles, Casiopea le dice que tiene mucho que aprender así que mejor ir preparado. Siguen la tienda de calderos, la tienda de surtidos de escritura, también la librería donde consiguió unas colecciones de magia oscura, runas antiguas y aritmancia. El cisne le asegura que la biblioteca de la mansión está más equipada. Evitaron Olivander's, es una tienda de varitas demasiado pura y pegada a Dumbledore.

Después de ir a Borgin y Burkes, donde encontró un juego de dagas que perteneció a su familia por generaciones y le estuvo gritando por una hora al dueño para que las diera sin cobrarle. También una serie de diarios, libros sobre etiqueta y política. Entran a la tienda de animales mágicos del Callejón Knocturn.

Es un local enorme con un techo muy alto y repleto de jaulas, sonidos de cualquier animal inimaginable reinaba en ese lugar. El suelo esta limpio a pesar de que apesta. Un hombre larguirucho es quien controla el lugar, tiene el cabello largo y blanco, viste una túnica medieval color dorado; lo más sobresalientes son sus orejas puntiagudas y largas.

- ¡Lord Rokvar!- grita el hombre al verlo entrar.

- ¿Me conoce?

- Por supuesto, soy Eclerise de Lumiadi, un alto elfo de las montañas del norte.

"_Es una raza que juró lealtad a tus padres, Hades. Vigilan todas tus bóvedas familiares, registros, árbol familiar e incluso tus reinos en este mundo."_ Dice Casiopea convirtiéndose en cisne y se posa en el hombro del muchacho.

- Milord, su constelación guardiana habla con toda verdad. Seguimos sirviendo a su raza aunque desaparezca.

- Gracias- algo incomodo.

- Tenga el placer de examinar mi tienda, mi misión es surtir sus deseos de cualquier animal. En la parte trasera tengo los animales que destinamos a su padre, sienta la libertad de ir a llevárselos.

Hades asiente, quizás no sería tan malo tenerlo cerca. Hablo un poco con Eclerise, pidiendo que lo viera en su mansión mañana, necesitaba accesoria en algunas cosas y él parece apto para ayudarlo. El elfo, contento, promete ir a la casona al mediodía y qué si le permitía buscaría un fabricante de varitas para él y su mujer.

Hades pasea por la tienda. Extrañaba a Hedwig, la pobre ave había muerto a manos de su tío en una borrachera. No quería una lechuza, demasiado fácil de rastrear o interceptar. Había una gran variedad de aves en la tienda, desde lechuzas a pájaros vistosos o de rapiña. Freno la mirada en dos animales, que llaman su atención, sobre una percha cerca la vidriera. Un cuervo de mirada afilada, sangrienta, puntas de plata cubren el final de las plumas de las alas y la cola, garras de acero; y un halcón extraño, parecido a un gran polluelo, plumaje negro y rojo con un pico de platino. El cuervo deja la percha, vuela hasta posarse en el brazo extendido del moreno, agita las alas antes de guardarlas.

- Si que eres bello ¿eh?- Acaricia al pájaro mientras se acerca a la percha. Frente a esta hay un libro abierto, donde esta la foto del mismo cuervo y su nombre.- Así que eres un cuervo de Midgar, tierra sagrada de los dioses Nórdicos.

Busca la imagen del otro pájaro, pero no hay registro de este.

-No hay registro de su existencia, milord-, dice el dueño detrás de él-, lo descubrí en un viaje a Australia, trate de encontrar el nido; pero sin éxito. No puedo decirle mucho, sólo que no puede volar y es bastante inteligente.

- Así que es una nueva especie.

El elfo asiente.

- Me llevare a los dos.

Eclerise sonríe, se lleva al cuervo y al extraño pájaro.

Hades continua paseando por la tienda, ignora los gatos, serpientes comunes y otros animales extraños. Le gustan las serpientes pero ninguna le atrae. Pasa al cuarto de atrás, un lugar oscuro y húmedo. No se escucha ni el menor graznido o gruñido, cómo si no existiera nadie ahí. En cuanto pone un pie dentro, miles de ojos en todas las paredes se abren y silenciosamente se ilumina con la llama de las velas.

La mayoría son cajas de suministros, probablemente se usa para cubrir el rastro ante el ministerio, casi al fondo está lo que busca. Hay una vitrina grande de cristal del lado izquierdo, dentro el suelo esta cubierto por una tela carmesí y encima dos grandes huevos: uno negro y otro blanco.

Hades toca el vidrio y este se desvanece. Levanta el huevo negro, es duro, más grande que un huevo de avestruz. Olfatea ligeramente, huele a muerte, a azufre.

- Aquí estas Hades- dice Nihal acercándose a él.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

- Un zorro japonés, según Eclerise es una raza casi extinta porque les dan caza. Se supone que es engañoso y maligno, pero es muy fiel a sus criadores o quienes consideran maestros. Es sólo una cría.

- Esperaba que recogieras un gatito- dice burlón.

- Ni que fuera una chiquilla-, carga el huevo blanco, tiene la misma textura y tamaño que él negro-. Un huevo de dragón-, lo pone a tras luz de la vela pero apenas se distingue el feto en su interior.

- Por su olor puedo estar de acuerdo.

Casiopea se los lleva al escritorio del dueño, donde están el resto de las cosas.

Siguen mirando, encontró otros dos huevos, uno empollado por un sapo y el otro cubierto de monedas de oro. Hasta el final, había dos jaulas grandes de plata.

Cuando estuvieron bastante cerca, sus habitantes se lanzaron contra el metal en un intento de atacarlos. En la derecha: un cachorro de felino negro que los miraban con sus orbes escarlata, muestra sus dientes afilados expulsando un fétido aliento verde cargado del alma de la muerte. En el izquierdo: una cría de lobo completamente blanco, los ojos azules relampaguean con furia, gruñendo con su doble hilera de dientes.

Hades solo necesita liberar su poder y ambas criaturas retroceden. Abre la jaula del lobo, lo agarra por el pellejo y lo examina. Es de un tamaño considerable para ser un cachorro, su curiosidad aumenta, ¿qué animal podía ser? No es un muggle, pero quizás algo más que mágico.

Nihal hizo lo mismo con el felino, examinándolo. Tiene al menos unos cuatro meses pero es casi del tamaño de un jaguar adulto.

- Veo que encontraron mis joyas- dice Eclerise entrando-, fue bastante difícil criarlos. El felino es un Nundu de la selva negra, llega a crecer más que uno africano. Y el lobezno es un lobo huargo, una raza superior a los lobos y licántropos, son inteligentes pueden sentir la presencia de hechiceros de magia blanca antes de que sean visibles, pueden delatar el lugar de aparición.

- Tienes unas especies interesantes- dice Nihal acurrucando al Nundu en su regazo.

- Bastante. Me los llevo tambien- dice Hades.

Regresan a la parte frontal. Eclerise manda los animales a la mansión de la muerte. Hades y Nihal deciden volver a casa, se acercan a la puerta cuando esta se abre de golpe. Un joven se choca contra él y cae de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Mira por donde vas!- Draco Malfoy levanta la vista y se congela ahí mismo, aquel hombre le da una sensación de peligro.

- Fue usted quien me golpeo- dice Hades arqueando una ceja. Casiopea en su hombro chilla al muchacho indignada ante la falta de respeto.

Detrás de Draco están dos chicas, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengass, y dos chicos, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Ellos miran a la extraña criatura del hombre, nunca han visto un ave tan majestuosa y oscura. No saben si es un cisne o un fénix.

Eclerise se acerca corriendo al grupo, mira al rubio cabreado.

- Señor Malfoy deje su insolencia fuera de mi tienda.

Draco se levanta con ayuda de Pansy.

- Te dije que no entráramos, Draco.

- ¡Cállate, yo voy a dónde me plazca!- Se la quita de encima, observa a Hades en un intento de intimidarlo-, ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así con tu bicho raro?

Casiopea le clava el pico en la nuca.

- ¡Ay!

- El silencio no es una de tus virtudes-, arquea una ceja Hades.

- Señor Malfoy, tenga respeto. ¡Está hablando con Lord Rokvar!

Los cinco jóvenes palidecen. Hace años que no se escucha ese apellido, una de las familias más enigmáticas y maléficas del mundo mágico. Lentamente, fijan la vista en el anillo familiar, como queriendo confirmar lo que escucharon.

- Ahora, si son tan amables de apartarse. Deseo irme.

Los jóvenes dejaron pasó a la pareja sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ambos salen al callejón, buscando un lugar solitario para aparecerse. Entran a un espacio entre casas, cuando alguien le toca el hombro a Hades. Al voltear se encuentra con Theo.

- Se que tiene mi edad, no lo conozco tampoco pero se que no estuvo en Hogwarts. ¿Sabe lo que ocurrió en el mundo mágico?

- Claro que sí.

- Puedo sentir su poder y energía, no es como lo era el Señor tenebroso. Es algo más, no es mucho pedir pero ¿Piensa hacer algo?

- Ya lo veremos- sonríe el muchacho es inteligente y sagaz, no estaría mal seguir en contacto-. Ya veremos.

El muchacho asintió, mira como desaparecen Hades y Nihal en las sombras.

-o-

Hades abre los ojos, lleva rato intentando dormir sin éxito. Mira a la mujer que duerme junto a el, desnuda bajo las sabanas y una sonrisa de total paz. Acomoda su cabello detrás de la oreja antes de besarla en los labios. Realmente esta maravillado con su nueva vida, un hogar, una gran familia, una mujer. ¿Por qué entonces se siente frustrado y enojado? Se levanta de la cama, tirando las telas de lado. Las vuelve a acomodar para que ella no se congele. Esquiva al lobezno que descansa junto a su cama, Nihal había dicho que tenían que tenerlos cerca para controlarlos. ¿Pero qué tanto? La Nundu roncaba del lado de ella, mientras que el zorro al final de la cama; el cuervo y el polluelo en un santuario en la planta baja; el huevo con el sapo y el otro, que lo ha vuelto a cubrir de monedas de oro, en una pecera rectangular en su estudio; los de dragón en la chimenea. Sin contar a Lucian y Casiopea, parecía un zoológico.

Suspira, sale al balcón sin importarle su desnudez. Se sienta en un sillón mirando las estrellas, escucha las olas romper en la costa y la furia de los remolinos que protegen su manada. Trata de ubicar que es lo que le molesta tanto. ¿Qué le hace falta o está mal?, ¿cachorros?, ¿poder? Niega con la cabeza, no puede llegar a ninguna conclusión. Deja caer los brazos hacia el suelo y cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Se sobresalta cuando siente algo húmedo rozarle la mano.

Voltea hacia el lado derecho, encuentra al lobezno blanco mirándolo curioso. Se sorprende, no lo había oído llegar, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera a ladrado o llorado desde que llego. Es todo un enigma. Lo coge en brazos y recuesta junto a él en el sillón.

- Vaya que eres hábil, ni te escuche-, rasca con pereza la cabeza del cachorro que la recostó sobre su ombligo.- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

El animal sólo le mira en silencio.

- ¿Damos un paseo?

Se levanta y vuelve al cuarto, el cachorro lo sigue. Chasca los dedos, una bata negra se materializa sobre su cuerpo. Ata las cintas antes de salir al pasillo con el lobezno, que camina frente a él. A medida que avanza, las velas se encienden con una luz tenue, aún así hay sombras cubriendo las salas. El animal brilla con una luz blanca y fantasmal alrededor de su pelaje. Podría ser confundido por un espectro si alguna otra persona lo viera. Hades sonríe imaginando como sería al alcanzar su tamaño completo.

- Espectro por aquí.

El cachorro voltea al escuchar su nombre por primera vez, mueve la cola ligeramente y va con él. No hay otro mejor nombre para él.

Ambos descienden las escaleras principales, bajan tres de los cinco pisos. Toman rumbo hacia el ala Oeste. Ese lugar de la mansión es, principalmente, para estudios y entrenamientos físicos, cada cuarto esta dedicado a una rama distinta de la magia. El lado Este ya lo conocía, es la biblioteca familiar y su estudio principal, cubre la mitad del piso. No hay mucha decoración, sólo armaduras y estatuas de los lobos de la muerte.

Hades camina distraído, ya sabía de ese lugar lo había recorrido después de cenar. Capta a Espectro detenido frente a una puerta. No la ha visto antes. Es grande de color platino, sin manijas ni cerradura, tiene grabado en ónix la figura de su padre: _Eixis_ _Rokvar,_ en su forma lobo con unas alas extendidas y sosteniendo entre sus dientes un cetro de oro.

- Padre…

Toca la cabeza del lobo. La estructura vibra y comienza a abrirse hacia ellos.

Se muestra un salón largo sin ningún mueble, la luz de luna llena entra por el ventanal del techo y un frío afilado por las vidrieras del lado sur. Hades entra con Espectro, maravillado por la pulcritud y magnificencia de la estancia.

- Pero ¿para qué sirve?- piensa.

Escucha un ligero gruñido a sus pies. Espectro mira detrás de él. Hades gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a la atracción principal. Un trono de hierro simple sin ningún atributo extraordinario.

- ¿Por qué mi padre tendría un trono como esté? Es de seguro la sala del trono.

Sube por la escalinata que lleva al trono, siente una fuerza presionando su pecho hasta cortarle el aire, escucha voces a medida que avanzan como queriendo impedir que siga. Tose un poco pero no se detiene. Logra alcanzar el trono, las voces se callan y la energía se libera. Se deja caer sobre el asiento y Espectro se echa a sus pies mirando hacia la sala.

Una neblina densa comienza a cubrir la sala. El acero del trono comienza a transfigurarse, pierde la estructura original y su metal se derrite. Alarga el liquido hacia el exterior, se convierte en agujas o picos que se disparan a distintas direcciones, pareciendo el cuello de un Dragón Colacuerno. Se forja alrededor del moreno, una coraza de restos metálicos que cubre cada rastro del trono y cierra el paso frente a la escalinata.

Hades admira la apariencia del mueble, semejando la amenaza mortal de su dueño. Acaricia las agujas con un deseo incontrolable de permanecer en él por siempre. Evoca las visiones que tenia con Voldemort, las escenas donde estaba frente a sus seguidores. Mira hacia la sala, sonríe al imaginar todo. Él mismo en frente de sus propios seguidores y de su manada como círculo interno. Nota que la niebla se condensa, tomando una forma concreta.

Ante él van apareciendo siete lobos de la muerte haciendo reverencia. Reconoce a Nihal justo frente al trono.

- ¡Estamos para servirle, príncipe de la muerte!- declaran los siete.

Una carcajada resuena en el exterior, donde una tormenta amenaza contra la isla, le siguen aullidos continuos que simulan el humor de la risa. Todo se rompe cuando el canto helado y fantasmal de Espectro se escucha por todo el mar del norte.

-o-

Amicus vuela sobre las campiñas inglesas, ahora cubiertas por una capa blanca que la nevada produce. Sus puntas plateadas centellan entre las nubes, lejos de la mirada curiosa de los humanos. Con las patas sostiene un pequeño paquete y un pergamino. Desciende sobre el techo de una casona envejecida, falta de cuidado o una mano firme. Entra por la pipa de la chimenea, lanzándose como misil hacia la base de la estructura. Detiene la caída al abrir las alas y aleteando lentamente.

Sale a una sala, alguna vez fue bella y envidiable, ahora es ruinosa, repleta de polvo y telarañas. Platos mohosos cubren las mesas de café. Amicus sigue hacia el recibidor y después sube al segundo piso. Huele a alcohol, drogas, se ven algunos jóvenes en posición fetal llorando, otros murmuran consigo mismos golpeando sus cabezas con la pared. Nadie se fija en el cuervo que pasa sobre ellos. Amicus entra por una puerta a la única habitación casi intacta, se posa en el candelabro del techo y mira a los ocupantes.

Draco Malfoy cierra el libro con frustración. Después de varios intentos de estudiar sin éxito, se recuesta en la silla del escritorio. Es de los pocos chicos ahí que sigue cuerdo, aunque empieza a desear caer en la tentación del vicio como sus otros compañeros. ¿Por qué no? Estaba sólo, su padre encerrado en San Tauro, un hospital psiquiátrico del mundo mágico; y su madre trabaja forzadamente en San Mungo, como enfermera sin paga y tratada peor que un trol. Vive de ayuda de sus familiares lejanos, que no están felices de sustentarlo, porque los aurores habían saqueado las bóvedas de las familias en Slytherin. Humillados se habían mudado a la mansión Malfoy, que tambien fue saqueada por sus riquezas, ahora convertido en un refugio para las victimas de la guerra, los niños que huyen de la ira del ministerio. El rubio mira a Astoria durmiendo en el sofá con una revista sobre el rostro; ella y Daphne, que sucumbió a la adicción del polvo de escamas de dragón, son las últimas Greengass en el mundo. Examina toda la sala: Blaise esta en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y murmurando cosas incoherentes; Pansy trata de distraerse con una revista de moda, como esperanzada a comprar algo de eso algún día; Crabbe y Goyle están en la puerta medio borrachos, peleando por la ultima lata de cerveza; y Theo, el más calmado, lee un libro de pociones en el suelo.

Eso cabrea al rubio. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado? Su padre fue asesinado por un auror durante la batalla final. Esta solo, huérfano. Otra persona que esta igual que él, es Belle Lestrange, prima de Draco, que esta jugando con su cabello junto a Theo. Es un año menor que ellos, no conocía a sus padres sólo sus hazañas porque vivió en Bulgaria con su abuela.

- ¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa Nott!- grita Draco.

El moreno alza la mirada del libro.

- No empieces de nuevo, Malfoy.

- ¡Es que me jode tu felicidad hipócrita!

- No es mi problema que no puedas superar la situación.

- ¡¿Cómo lo voy a superar? Vivimos en la miseria!

- ¡Ya callaos que me duele la cabeza!- Exclama Blaise.

- ¡Mejor cállate tú, al menos no soy un enfermo mental que escucha voces!- responde Draco.

- ¡Mira quién habla, te he visto aspirar los gases de las pociones, te esta drogando aunque no lo admitas!

- ¡Claro qué no!

- Ahora no dejan dormir, búsquense una vida- interviene Astoria malhumorada.

- Lo dice la santa- dice Pansy dejando la revista-, tu bailas en bares muggle por dinero.

- Tu cállate, al menos no me vendo como tu zorra.

Pansy se lanza contra la morena, peleando como gatas salvajes. Blaise y Draco terminan igual. Ya nadie usaba las varitas en esa casa.

Theo tapa los oídos de Belle con las manos, prefería evitarle escuchar las groserías y razones que se formaban en las discusiones. La joven le sonríe amablemente, es el único de esa casa que ella realmente considera su amigo. El moreno sonríe de lado como respuesta y espera que detengan la discusión. Siente que tiran de su camisa y la mira, ella señala el candelabro donde sigue Amicus observando las riñas.

- No lo vi entrar- piensa él y silba con tono agudo.

Amicus lo mira antes de descender hacia el muchacho, se posa en el brazo extendido del joven. Acomoda las alas lentamente.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- saca la varita y escanea al pájaro, tratando de descubrir de donde proviene. Su varita rebota de su mano, un aura gris pálido cubría su cuerpo.- De quien seas te protegió bien.

Amicus extiende su pata derecha, donde tiene el pergamino y el paquete. Theo quita ambos, deja caer el objeto a las manos de Belle, antes de abrir la carta y leerla. Sus expresiones cambian rápidamente: primero curiosidad, asombro, miedo, alegría y entusiasmo. Tira la carta a sus pies y coge el paquete: una cajita de terciopelo gris que al abrirla encuentra una canica ojo de dragón.

- ¿Qué significa Theo?- pregunta insegura Belle.

- Nuestra salvación, Belle. ¿Te acuerdas de la pareja que conocí en el Callejón Knocturn que te mencione?

- Si, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

El moreno le da la carta y mira a los que siguen discutiendo. Recupera la varita y apunta hacia ellos.

- _¡Aguamenti!_- un chorro de agua fría sale de su varita y golpea a los cuatro.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!- gritan los cuatro.

- Vayan a avisar a todos que se arreglen y recuperen para dentro de tres días.

- ¿Para qué mierda quieres hacerlo?- cuestiona Draco.

El moreno le tira la carta al rostro y espera a que terminen de leer.

- ¿Es de verdad?- dice Pansy pálida- ¿Cómo conseguiremos el dinero para la ropa?

- Termina de leer- exasperado Theo-, nos da un acceso a una bóveda en _Miraly_, un banco mágico en Gales.

La habitación queda vacía, cada uno a despertar a los demás o preparase para partir. Theo deja libre a Amicus al abrir una ventana, lo mira alejarse antes de salir del cuarto.

La carta quedó en el suelo, las palabras brillan en una hermosa tinta roja con la siguiente frase:

_Estimado joven Nott_

_Como usted mismo lo dijo: no me conoce, pero yo sí. ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor? Lo invito a usted y sus amigos a mi mansión el día de navidad, haré una pequeña fiesta formal, así que apreciaría que se vista correctamente. Le anexo un traslador en la caja, no se activara sino hasta ese día a las 7:30 de la noche. Por favor estén en un espacio abierto alrededor de la canica para que sean transportados._

_Conozco bien su situación actual, así que no se preocupe por los gastos. Vaya al callejón mágico en Gales, frente al banco Miraly los esperara un hombre de mi confianza. Él les va a dar la información de la bóveda y cuanto tienen permitido sacar. No doy las cosas gratis, Nott, así que espero que acaten las reglas y sean agradecidos por lo que hago._

_Al tocar este papel no podrá decir a nadie lo que está escrito que no se incluya en el grupo que mencione._

_Lord Hades Rokvar y Lady Nihal Polairix._

El pergamino se consume en llamas negras.


	4. James Orión Black

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig. Si encuentran alguna similitud con Juego de Tronos, no es coincidencia algunas ideas las agarre de ahí.**

**Espero que lean mi nuevo Fanfic Children of the Darkness: The Eye of the Hydra. Aquí empieza desde Tom y su primer amor, después viene la historia narrada por sus hijos. Espero que la puedan disfrutar y me comenten.**

**Tambien subiré The Son of the grim muy pronto. Porfa leanlo cuando este arriba ^^.**

**Gabriela Cruz: Aquí vuelve Harry, pero aquí no se llama Harry sino Hades.**

**Tenebroso: Aquí viene el tercero, tenia inspiración.**

**Gracias.**

III

James Orión Black

Nihal despierta pesadamente. Es una mañana especialmente fría, esa selva se protegía sola gracias al poder de la isla. Se acurruca con las cobijas y mira hacia el lado de Hades, ahora esta ocupada por la cría de Nundu: Bastet. También Kyune, el kitsune japonés de color blanco con marcas negras en las dos colas, duerme en la almohada. ¿Dónde estará Hades? Piensa sentada en la cama, decidida se levanta y cubre su cuerpo desnudo con una bata blanca. La casa le conjura una taza de chocolate, se calza con unas pantuflas antes de coger la bebida y sale al pasillo. Recorre el quinto piso, aparte de su cuarto hay otras habitaciones, que sirven de cuartos para la manada, excepto por dos más cercanas al cuarto. Una es destinada para los infantes, tiene todo lo que un bebe necesita, probablemente hubiera sido para Hades cuando nació. La otra la ocupo ella la primera noche ahí. Bebé un poco el brebaje, mirando desde el barandal junto a la escalera.

- Buenos días, Lady Nihal.

Ella voltea hacia la derecha. Una joven rubia con ojos grises se acerca, viste unos vaqueros y blusa a rayas. Tiene un aire jovial pero amenazante, los labios delgados con un suave color carmesí.

- Buenos días, Erian, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?

- Eres la amante del príncipe, debo tenerte respeto.

Nihal rueda los ojos, es imposible cambiarle la opinión.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Hades?

- Fue a Irlanda a ver algo de su bóveda familiar, no debe de tardar.

Nihal asiente, regresa a la habitación a cambiarse. Erian la sigue y se tira sobre la cama, desordenando las telas que uno de los elfos había arreglado. Bastet bufa con la espalda arqueada, le había dado un susto al caer junto a ella.

- No empieces estúpido gato-, Erian le saca la lengua evitando a duras penas la garra del animal que iba dirigida a su cara. No se llevaban bien, más porque ella los odiaba; pero no estaba en su derecho a lastimar a una de las mascotas de su príncipe.- ¡Ay, maldita kitsune!

Kyune le ha mordido uno de los dedos del pie.

- Kyune, Bastet vengan- suspira Nihal mientras entra al baño, seguida de los animales-. Deberías intentar llevarte bien con ellas-, hablando detrás de la puerta.

- Me pides imposibles, sabes que no aguanto a los gatos.

- Técnicamente…

- Bastet no es un gato.

Erian mira hacia la puerta de donde provienen las voces. Faida y Hila sonríen desde el umbral de la puerta. Son las únicas gemelas de la manada, pelirrojas con un carácter bromista pero serio cuando se requiere, altura media. Hila tiene los ojos azules y los de Faida son verdes, ambas visten un vestido corto azul pálido. A su alrededor flotan dos peces Koi. Suan, el de Hila, es blanco con manchas naranjas, y Kesar es completamente naranja. Comparten la constelación Piscis.

- ¿Ahora se van a meter?

- Deja el mal humor- dice Hila sentándose en una butaca.

Erian gruñe y voltea hacia la ventana distraída.

Un corto pop resonó en el baño. Nihal abre la puerta de la ducha, enfrentando a una elfa domestica que mira con nerviosismo a Bastet y Kyune. Ambas criaturas descansan en la alfombra, observan a la criatura con una mirada maliciosa que promete dolor. La zorra parece más interesada que la Nundu.

- Kyune, quieta- aunque no espera que el animal le obedezca, es una criatura desconfiada y hace lo que ella quiera; pero no se mueve de su sitio.- ¿Napy qué ocurre?

- Napy viene a informarle que Lord Hades ha vuelto, quiere verla a usted y sus amigas en la sala del trono. Napy llevo al señor Eclerise con él, por eso requiere su presencia.

- Gracias, Napy.

La criatura hace una reverencia y desaparece.

Unos minutos después, Nihal sale del cuarto vestida con una tunica negra y blanca, simula más un vestido con una capucha. Había decidido usarla cada vez que viene alguien a la mansión. Hila, Faida y Erian tambien se cambiaron por túnicas menos llamativas que las de ella, la siguieron hacia la sala del trono. Las puertas se abren a su presencia. Kyune, que las seguía junto a Bastet, se separa rápidamente de ellas, corre hasta el trono y se sube al regazo de Hades.

El joven no se molesta, sólo la acaricia sutilmente mientras ella se acuesta sobre las piernas. Ya conoce bien como la kitsune es, bastante arrogante y maliciosa, no tiene ningún gusto especial por él o por Nihal, simplemente se hace notar y busca los lugares donde pueda observar a todos. Debe admitir que le gusta su presencia, sabe que el animal lo escucha y comprende, aunque lo mira crítica cada acción que hace. Mira junto a él. Espectro fulmina al zorro, esta echado frente al trono en el lado izquierdo, sigue a Hades a donde vaya y se gano su lealtad desde el principio. Hace un gesto a las chicas para que se acerquen, aparece junto a su silla: un trono de plata, menos detallado que el suyo pero tiene la misma apariencia puntiaguda.

Nihal camina elegante hacia el segundo trono y se sienta. Bastet imita la posición de Espectro, se echa al lado derecho de Nihal. La mujer observa la estancia, continua vacía sin más muebles que la de ellos. La manada está en la escalinata, cada uno en posición según su rango en el grupo.

Azor, un hombre de cabello gris y penetrantes ojos negros, está en los primeros escalones más cerca al trono, ligeramente a la izquierda para no cubrir la visión de Espectro; Erian, su pareja, está en el lado opuesto junto al trono de Nihal. Le siguen, dos más abajo, Hila y Jasón, un joven castaño de ojos negros; después, casi en la base, Faida y James, un moreno de ojos amarillos.

Frente a ellos esta Eclerise con otro alto elfo, pero de cabello rubio.

- Milord, Milady- dice Eclerise y los dos hacen reverencia al arrodillarse.

- Pueden levantarse- habla Hades haciendo un gesto con la mano. Mira al desconocido con interés.

- Permita que me presente, mi señor. Soy Galantis de Corvea un maestro de varitas y fabricación de armamento-, dice el hombre antes de levantarse sin mirar a Hades directamente.

- Curiosa profesión la tuya- dice Azor sin molestarse en intervenir. Tiene cierta autoridad en ese lugar, pero no debe pasarse o tendría consecuencias.

Después de todo el sigue al príncipe, no lo supera, aún así esta orgulloso de ser parte de la manada. Tarde o temprano, al igual que los otros seis, debían mostrar que merecen continuar bajo su control y en la manada. Incluso Nihal sabe que ser la amante del príncipe, no la hace su compañera por siempre, él puede buscar simplemente otra sino es competente.

- Eclerise me contacto porque requiere mis servicios-, habla de nuevo Galantis y Hades asiente-. ¿Cuántos necesitan?- hasta él siente la pregunta estupida.

Una ligera presión y un cosquilleo insoportable golpea su piel. Escucha un gruñido de Jasón.

- ¿Es enserio la pregunta?- dice Jasón sonríe de lado, a pocos pasos de transformarse, viendo su oportunidad de mostrar que lo vale.

- Hoy no, Jasón,- lo detiene Hades, apoya el codo izquierdo en el brazo del trono y ligeramente descansa la barbilla en este-. Lo necesito ahora-, acaricia a kyune con la mano libre distraído.

Jasón inclina la cabeza hacia el suelo como respuesta, antes de volver la atención a Galantis.

Nihal se queda mirando a Hades. Cuanto ha cambiado desde que han llegado, serio, frío, calculador, un líder en el alma; pero a la vez sigue siendo el mismo cuando esta con ella. Sonríe al pensar que ella es la única excepción sobre los demás y eso provoca un sonrojo, ni se da cuenta que su propia magia se desprende, comenzando a picar la piel de Hades.

Él voltea a mirarla con una ceja arqueada y sonríe de lado al verla ponerse más roja. Nadie capto el desliz de la pareja.

- Todos necesitaremos dos varitas al menos-, concluye el moreno.

Galantis sonríe complacido y excitado por una tarea tan importante, esta sirviendo a toda la manada de su majestad. ¿Quién podría ser más feliz que él en ese momento?

- Será todo un honor. Sí me permite una sala donde pueda preparar todo, tengo varios utensilios y objetos delicados. Tardare unos minutos.

- ¡Napy!- llama el príncipe.

En minutos aparece la pequeña criatura al final de la escalinata, entre Eclerise y Galantis.

- ¿Lord Hades llamo a Napy?- dice sonriente la elfa jugando con sus dedos.

- Sí, escolta a Galantis hasta mi segundo estudio-, el moreno no tiene tantas cosas importantes en esa habitación-, asegúrate que se sienta cómodo-, se siente el doble sentido en la orden. Debía vigilarlo.

- Si, maestro Hades. Señor Galantis siga a Napy.

Napy sale de la habitación con el hombre.

Hades vuelve a centrar su atención en Eclerise.

- ¿Trajo lo que pedí?

- Claro, me costo un poco-, Eclerise saca una bolsa de cuero del pantalón y con la varita lo agranda hasta el tamaño de su mano-, pero lo conseguí-. Coge del interior un pergamino, lo levita hasta él.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunta Nihal curiosa.

- El árbol familiar de los ángeles de la muerte- contesta Hades y el resto de la manada se le queda mirando con sorpresa-. Le pedí a Eclerise que hiciera uno, necesitaba saber sobre ellos-. Suspira y deja el tapete junto al trono.

- Milord, menciono que necesita mis servicios también.

- Sí, necesito empezar a salir a la luz, que sepan que los Rokvar han vuelto. Los escogí a usted como mi asesor.

- Bueno, mi señor, será un poco difícil. Hay que registrarlo, las bóvedas ya están abiertas así que no es un problema-, el elfo jugaba con sus dedos pensativo. ¿Cómo debía progresar sin causar problemas a su señor? No están en el mejor momento para mostrar que están activos, más si sospecha de los planes del príncipe-. No será fácil, necesitará alguien que lo apoye para que no lo encierren de una vez, algún político o auror.

- Con un auror es muy arriesgado y un político tendría que tener un puesto muy alto, además favorecer al lado oscuro o ser neutral-, agrega Nihal acariciando su rostro con un dedo.

- Mi lady está en lo cierto- dice Hades sonriendo.

Ella se pone roja al escucharlo, es la primera vez que le dice así frente a los demás o ante un extraño.

- Sí me permite, milord-, dice James-, tengo a alguien en los Inefables. Puede ayudarnos a pasar ante los ojos del ministro. Puede fácilmente evitar a la Orden del Fénix.

- Perfecto- asiente el príncipe-. ¿Cómo fue lo ocurrido entre los hijos de Mortífagos?

- Fueron muchos, hay menores de diecisiete años con muy mal aspecto. Varios están alcoholizados y consumen drogas, me temo que también sufren de enfermedades mentales-, informa Eclerise-. Dudo que tengan una rápida recuperación.

- Sí son tan jóvenes, la falta de padres los ha influenciado- interviene Faida-. ¿Y su educación?

- Están expulsados de Hogwarts. El instituto esta cerrado durante las reparaciones de la Batalla final.

- Eso nos dará tiempo para actuar entonces- dice Hades pasando un dedo por sus labios-. Eclerise quiero que comiences el registro, James contacta a tu amigo para que ayude.

- Sí, milord-, dice honrado el moreno.

- También registra a toda la manada, no quiero que sospechen nada.

- ¿Y su lady, milord?- Eclerise sonríe con pena a Nihal.

- Qué este registrada como mi mujer, es mi amante se merece que la reconozcan.

Nihal lo mira sorprendida. Él sonríe y extiende la mano hacia ella, la cual estrecha sonrojada.

- Erian, averigua dónde han encerrado a todos los mortífagos que siguen con vida. Hila comienza una búsqueda para ayudar a los chicos, llegarán está noche y no quiero que anden como viciados en mi casa.

Las aludidas asienten.

- Es todo por ahora. ¡Kibby!

Un pequeño elfo domestico, un niño probablemente, hijo de Napy.

- ¿Llamo a Kibby, maestro Hades?

- Sí, lleva a Eclerise a la costa para que pueda aparecerse.

- Si, maestro Hades

Eclerise se acerca al trono apoya una rodilla en el suelo y la otra nada más la flexiona, le agarra la mano derecha y besa el anillo familiar. Se levanta, hace lo mismo con Nihal. Baja la escalinata, sin levantar la cabeza, hasta llegar al piso.

- Confíe en mi, milord, no le defraudaré.

El hombre sale, siguiendo a Kibby. El resto de la manada sale también, Napy les avisaría cuando Galantis este listo.

Nihal se levanta de su silla, acercándose a Hades. Entierra los dedos en su cabello, mientras se sienta en uno de los brazos.

- ¿Realmente lo vas a hacer?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Declarar legalmente que soy tu esposa. ¡Ni siquiera he demostrado que soy digna de seguir en la manada!

- Mi lady, mi amor, llevamos un año juntos te mereces estar a mi lado y mucho más.- Él apoya una mano en su pierna, acaricia dulcemente su rodilla-, se lo que hago, confía en mi.

- Lo hago- sonríe.

- No se como son las ceremonias de boda en nuestra raza, todavía, pero es algo.

Hades se levanta, Kyune salta al piso malhumorada, coge la mano de Nihal y caminan por detrás del trono. Los animales los siguen. Él empuja una de las paredes, abriendo un pasaje oculto. Una vez todos dentro la puerta vuelve a cerrarse.

- No conocía este pasillo.

- Lo descubrí en mis paseos nocturnos.

- ¿Sigues sin dormir? Pensé que después de comenzar todo esto y planearlo te relajaría.

- Lo sé, simplemente no estoy teniendo buen tiempo. Según Casiopea es normal, estoy teniendo los cambios de desarrollo, los cuales debí tener cuando tenía seis años. Pero con el maldito hechizo que me puso el viejo, no pude conseguirlo.

Suspira y empuja una nueva pared. Nihal se queda sin aliento a lo que ve.

Es un jardín oculto en medio de toda la fortaleza, plantas ricas en oxigeno de tamaños gigantescos y una diversidad de colores. La planta más predominante es: una enredadera negra, llena de espinas y rosas púrpuras; excepto por una en el centro de color azul cristal, abierta en todo su esplendor. Casiopea mira desde uno de los árboles, sobre un nido de tela; Lucían un poco más arriba. Kyune no tarda en desaparecer entre la vegetación dispuesta a explorar.

- Es hermoso.

- Es un santuario, no el mismo donde están Amicus y Taka, este es más secreto. Tiene especies extintas tanto de plantas como de animales.

Nihal mira la enredadera con curiosidad, escucha una música vibrante y deliciosa provienen de las flores. Sonríe ante una maravilla como esa, la magia puede hacerlo todo. Toca con delicadeza la rosa de cristal, esta se cierra de golpe expulsando un polvillo dorado. Ella se alarma pensando que es venenosa, pero las esporas desaparecen. Siente un cosquilleo en su vientre, mira hacia abajo. Dos círculos dorados, bastante pequeños, seguido de un par de gemidos.

El sonido lo capta también Hades, voltea a mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Nihal, estás bien?

- Si- sonríe pero sin voltear, sólo apoyando una mano en su vientre. Mira la flor abrirse de nuevo-. Gracias-, murmura.

Hades le toca el brazo y ella voltea. Le agarra la mano libre, saca un anillo similar al suyo; pero más femenino y con rubí. Se lo pone en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ve en ella una sonrisa sincera y amplia, reconoce el anillo en cualquier parte: un anillo de promesa, es la prometida, desde ese instante, del príncipe de la muerte.

- Hades…

Él simplemente la agarra de la cintura y la besa, acalla su frase.

- Hago lo que es correcto-, le acaricia el rostro-, tu eres mi princesa-. Nota la mano en su vientre, escucha los gemidos más cerca. Arquea una ceja, la mira a ella, de nuevo al vientre y otra vez a ella.

- Pareces un ridículo, Hades-, ríe.

- Ese ruido es lo que creo que es-, le tiembla la voz al sólo decirlo.

- Sí, Hades, estoy embarazada.

Lo último que supo Hades, fue oscuridad. Se ha desmayado.

-o-

El olor a comida impregna el salón, ahora decorado con un encanto navideño. Un gran pino se eleva junto a uno de los ventanales, bañado en escarcha de oro y adornos de esmeralda con plata, algunos regalos rodean la base. Ilumina la estancia una araña de marfil, unas guirnaldas se unen a cada esquina de la habitación, dejando caer una nevada ligera. La mesa central esta llena de platillos dulces y saludables típica de la época, una fuente de chocolate caliente derretido, donde se puede bañar trozos de fruta. Las bebidas son naturales, nada de alcohol excepto por unas copas de vino rojo; donde iba a ponerse la poción que iban a utilizar para los invitados. Sólo una botella esta sobre la mesa de las butacas cerca de la chimenea, destinada a la manada o la corte real.

Nihal se encuentra ahí supervisando todo con Faida, ríen animadas por el suceso ocurrido hace unas horas. Los huevos de dragón se mueven constantemente entre las llamas, símbolo de que pronto van a nacer.

- Me hubiera encantado ver la cara del maestro, cuando lo diste la noticia-, ríe Faida cubriendo su boca con las manos.

- No te burles, Faida-, gruñe sin amenaza aunque sin poder evitar reír. La mano derecha esta sobre el vestido, más específicamente sobre el vientre. Tararea una canción alegre que las rosas de la selva negra producen, así se llama la enredadera del jardín. Habían agarrado unas pocas plantas y servían para darle música a la fiesta-. Me da miedo saber que me dirá cuando despierte.

- Nihal, no te preocupes. Son sus propios cachorros, no los va a rechazar. ¡Deberías pensar en nombres, en la escuela, en la ropa!

- ¡Faida sólo tienen tres días!

- ¿Y? Sabes que en nuestra raza los embarazos duran poco más d meses, crecerán rápido.

- ¿James y tú no piensan tener?

- Sabes que sí, crecerán juntos; pero tu no me quieres enseñar el jardín.

- Es mi jardín privado- encoge los hombros con una sonrisa de lado-, tendrás que esperar a que te vengan los síntomas.

- ¡No es justo!

El reloj cucú cerca de la chimenea empezó a tocar, resonando cuatro campanadas. Hades lleva media hora desmayado. Napy aparece frente a Nihal.

- Milady, Napy esta feliz por la noticia. Napy la felicita- dice la elfa con una sonrosa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Napy. Ya termino el señor Galantis ¿no?

- Si, madame, ¿Napy despierta a Lord Hades?

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

La elfa desaparece.

- ¿Crees que los chicos sigan vigilándolo?- dice Faida.

- Para mi que ya empiezan a molestarlo.

Las dos se levantan y se encaminan hacía el quinto piso. Encuentran a Hila y Erian conversando en el pasillo, relacionado con los bebés. Nihal se tendría que acostumbrar ahora, no dejaran de hablar de eso por un rato. Abre la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato se ríen ante la escena.

Hades les estaba gritando a James, Jasón y Azor. Había sido convertido en un elefante rosa del tamaño de un carro de juguete, orejas en forma de alas, disfrazado de payaso y empapado. Los otros se revuelcan de risa en el suelo, cuando intenta detenerse no lo consiguen, porque cuando lo ven de nuevo se caen soltando carcajadas.

Hades, furioso, deja salir su aura mágica. La energía toca a los tres en la piel, rápidamente se fusionan en un solo cuerpo, los pies desaparecen en uno sólo. Ellos se miran horrorizados, apenas pueden mover las cabezas de tan pegadas que la tienen. Logran incorporarse con los seis brazos pero tienen que estar brincando para mantenerse en pie.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- gritan los tres.

- Ojo por ojo-, sonríe malicioso y se da cuenta del público en función- ¿Divirtiéndose?- arquea una ceja.

- Vamos amor, no te pongas así- dice Nihal sentándose junto a él.

Kyune mira al extraño ser que le grita a su dueño, sonríe de lado antes de saltar de la cama. Logra golpear a la masa de tres cabezas en la espalda y caen de cara al suelo. Ríe encima de ellos, su risa suena como siseos continuos o simulan la voz de una hiena.

- Pinche zorra- maldice James.

Pero la kitsune golpea al joven detrás de la nuca. El cabello se transfigura en un nido de paloma.

- ¡Ey!

- ¿Por qué no intentas volver a ser humano tú sólo?- dice Nihal a Hades.

Él suspira, cierra los ojos concentrando su poder alrededor de su forma. Imagina cada parte volviendo a su forma humana. Sólo siente un ligero estirón, cuando abre de nuevo los orbes esta bocabajo. Siente la mano de Nihal acariciar su cabello, hunde los dedos en lo profundo de los mechones. Él sonríe, la mira y después hacia el vientre. No se esperaba ser padre tan pronto, todo se complicaba ahora, tenia un motivo más para continuar con sus planes. Debía mejorar el mundo para sus pequeños. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, agarra la mano de Nihal.

- Hades, yo…

Niega con la cabeza y fue a decir algo, cuando los gritos de los tres le exigen que los devuelva. Él arquea una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué? Kyune parece divertirse- dice mirándolos.

- Sí, si, ¡pero nosotros no!

Suspira, deja la su aura salir de nuevo. Un ligero pop los separa y recobra su forma.

- Ahora salgan, quiero hablar con Nihal en privado.

Los seis salen del cuarto, riendo ante la anécdota ocurrida. Hades la mira.

- Pet, ¿qué te pasa? Percibo tus pensamientos como si me los gritaras.

- Tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarias, me tomo por sorpresa saber que esperaba- dice casi llorando.

- Pet, tambien me dio sorpresa al saber que seré padre. Pero no los abandonare, somos una familia que va creciendo rápido, los cuidaremos entre ambos y con la manada.

- ¿No los rechazas?

- ¡Claro que no!- le acaricia el rostro-, deja de preocuparte. Son nuestros cachorros, es nuestro deber cuidarlos.

Ella sonríe y se besan. La magia de Hades le produce un, cosquilleo en la piel antes de separarse. Él se va al closet a cambiar su ropa mojada. Nihal se queda recostada en la cama, pasa la mano sobre el vientre tarareando una canción de cuna.

- ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?- se levanta y pide algo de té.

La casa manifiesta una taza en la mesa de noche.

- Si es niño, quiero que sea Sirius. Así se llamaba mi padrino antes de caer en el velo de la muerte- dice con tristeza.

- ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- ¿Dónde pusiste el tapete del árbol familiar?

- En la biblioteca.

- Necesito pasar primero por ahí.

Un ligero pop resuena en la habitación, aparecen Kibby y Napy sosteniendo los dos huevos de dragón que se mueven incontrolables.

- ¡Hades!- coge los huevos y los deja en la cama. Los dos elfos desaparecen.

Hades sale del closet ya vestido con una tunica negra de bordes dorados. Ambos se quedan mirando los objetos.

Ambos huevos comienzan agitarse, crecen grietas en la superficie y un fuerte chillido sale del interior. La cáscara negra se le colorea de un azul hielo, la cáscara blanca comienza a tornarse de color rubí. Ambas se derriten con el potente tacto del color, la piel dura se cae a trozos sobre la cama.

Cuatro alas membranosas sacuden el liquido de su cuerpo, un cuerpo blanco lleno de espinas sobre la línea del cuello se quita las piezas negras, sus ojos azules sin pupila centellan una energía profunda. Un segundo dragón de aspecto similar se quita la cáscara blanca, las segundas alas detrás de las primeras, una cola llena de aguijones y los ojos rojos sin pupila. El cuerpo no es más grande que una mano, pero el cuello y la cola son más largas. Las alas se doblan contra el cuerpo, no se puede saber su envergadura.

- ¿Qué especie son? Nunca los he visto, ni en los libros- dice Hades cogiendo al blanco, subido en su mano como si fuera un loro. La criatura abre las alas, tan grandes como las de un águila, agita con rudeza para estirar los nuevos músculos-. Además que sus colores son contrarios a los de los huevos.

El dragón lo mira con fiereza, antes de lanzar un fuego helado color cristal hacia él. La llamarada rosa apenas su túnica, rebota en el aura del muchacho.

- Que temperamento ¿eh?

Hades extiende la mano y aparece un plato con carne cruda picada. Ambas crías centraron su atención en el plato, agitando la cola con entusiasmo. Deja el plato en una mesa.

- ¡Ey, ey tranquilo!- reteniendo el reptil a saltar en la mesa.

- Serías buen entrenador- dice Nihal cogiendo al dragón negro en la parte de arriba de su mano izquierda. El cachorro se acomoda bien, agitando las alas.

- ¿Ahora de chistosa?- arquea una ceja y sonríe. Coge un trozo de carne, se lo pone frente al dragón blanco y esté se lo come complacido.

- Van a necesitar nombres- el dragón negro sube a los hombros de Nihal, devorando el trozo de comida que ella le ofrece.

- Primero habría que saber el sexo ¿no crees?

El dragón blanco se pone alrededor del cuello de Hades, masticando otro pedazo de carne. Kyune mira curioso a los reptiles desde la mesa, roba un par de trozos del plato y los que se caen al suelto Espectro los devora.

- ¿No los esperaba Galantis?- dice Casiopea apareciendo, en una fugaz luz de llamas negras, sobre el barandal de la cama junto con Lucían. Ambos miran a los dragones con inquietud y curiosidad

- ¡Casi lo olvidaba!- exclama Nihal.

Hades asiente y salen del cuarto, seguidos de todos los animales como siempre.

Bajan a la planta baja, donde continúan las decoraciones de navidad, alrededor de quince elfos domésticos se encargan del trabajo bajo las ordenes de Napy. Hades le gusta esa elfa, es obediente y dirigente, sabe que hacer cuando se le necesita; incluso le ha sugerido que consiga personal humano para trabajar en puestos más privados, como un asistente que le ayudara en los objetivos políticos o de organización, él ya tenia una idea de quien usar: Eclerise. Las criaturas se apartan de inmediato a la presencia de las mascotas, pero hacen reverencia ante sus amos. Entran en la tercera puerta del ala oeste.

Una habitación de piedra se abre ante ellos, la forma circular recuerda a Hades la sala común de Gryffindor. Del lado opuesto a la puerta hay una chimenea, rodeada de varios muebles y butacas con una mesa de cristal en medio. La luz entra por los vidrieras del lado sur, bañando en tonos esmeraldas la estancia.

Hades camina hasta una silla de respaldar alto frente al fuego, el piso de cristal cruje ligeramente donde se ve: parte del lago subterráneo de la mansión, lleno de criaturas marinas como serpientes y tiburones tigre. Nihal se sienta en la butaca contigua a la de él, Bastet descansa a su lado izquierdo con Kyune en las piernas y Lucían en el brazo del mueble. Espectro se echa entre las dos butacas, Casiopea se posa en la parte alta de la silla de Hades. Ambos dragones siguen alrededor del cuello de cada uno, mirando todo con curiosidad y silencio, como si aprendieran de cada personaje en la habitación.

- Supongo que ya esta todo listo- dice Hades, acariciando la cabeza del dragón blanco, sin importarle que le muerda primero antes de permitírselo.

- Sí, milord- dice Galantis intentando enfocarse en el príncipe, aunque es difícil ante la variedad de criaturas; pero más aún en los recién nacidos.- Esta todo preparado.

- Bien, primero mi lady- señala a Nihal.

El elfo saca de un reloj de latón de cuerda, es grande casi como de la cabeza de un niño. No hay números o figuras, sólo ocho manecillas iguales. Le indica a la mujer que lo sostenga en sus manos, cuando ella le quita el objeto aparece una libreta en las suyas y empieza a caminar por la habitación preguntando a los otros.

Nihal mira el reloj, pasa las manos por el metal liso del aparato, puede sentir la magia que emana de esté. Coge la rueca en la punta, comienza a darle cuerda por simple curiosidad, ya que el elfo no le dio instrucciones de que hacer, presiona el botón para accionar el mecanismo. No ocurre nada.

- Eclerise no…- levanta la mirada encontrándose ante un bosque, enteramente bañado en blanco-. ¿Dónde estoy?- confusa.

Mira a su alrededor, los pinos están llenos de nieve al tope, no se escucha ni el menor ruido. Frente a ella es un enorme ciprés sobre una pila de rocas ovaladas, por alguna razón puede crecer en la superficie de las piedras. Su corteza sube recta, pero sus ramas se convierten en una maraña de laberintos y hojas de navaja color plata.

- Qué hermoso.

Observa como un largo cuello sale de las copas, la cabeza puntiaguda llena de espinas y ojos rojizos sobre una piel negra. La corteza se desprende formando unas alas, raíces forman patas y garras. La boca expulsa una hilera de ventisca hacia ella con una inmensa furia.

Nihal retrocede horrorizada ante el dragón y el ataque. Queda estática, el viento helado va tomando forma: un kitsune se sienta frente a ella, a diferencia de Kyune, son nueve sus colas y un cuerpo más fino. La criatura se le queda viendo danzando las colas a su alrededor, su magia se desprende con una fuerte energía oriental. La mujer siente perder la conciencia y el blanco se vuelve negro.

- ¡Nihal!- escucha la voz de Hades a lo lejos. Seguido de pequeños mordiscos en la mano.

Lentamente abre los ojos, esta en el suelo con el reloj aún en sus manos. Hades sujeta su mano esperando que despierte.

- Hades…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, sólo fue una extraña visión.

Hades la ayuda a levantarse. Ella se limpia un poco sonriendo, mira a Eclerise con una sonrisa de disculpas. El elfo tenía un profundo arañazo en la cara, se lo hizo el moreno al ver a Nihal caer desmayada y no despertaba.

- Debí advertirle lo que pasaría, milady, perdone-, se disculpa el hombre. Se limpia las heridas con una toalla.

- ¿Qué es ese cosa?- Nihal le pasa el reloj antes de sentarse.

Hades le paso el dragón negro otra vez, parece que la cría agarro cariño a la chica. Lo mismo que el blanco a él, se convirtieron en sus padres ahora y pueden practicar antes de que nazca su bebé. El negro se enrolla en su cuello, gimiendo suavemente con las alas pegadas a su cuerpo. Nihal lo calma, le da un trozo de carne que aún le quedaba y él devora agradecido.

- Se llama Kiurube, permite leer las intenciones o afinidades de una persona. Se conecta al sujeto en prueba cuando se acciona el mecanismo. Puede producir un coma momentáneo, lo que permite al dueño estudiar la afinidad mágica el tiempo que desee y sin que el afectado se de cuenta-. Explica Galantis-. En mi caso, me permite descubrir el origen mágico y cual es la perfecta combinación.

- Tuve un sueño extraño o una especie de visión.

- Se llama pasaje aural, te enseña lo que es tu verdadero ser, las formas que tu alma contiene. El árbol que aparezca simboliza tu fuerza mental y lealtad-. Examina el cristal del aparato, una sonrisa curiosa se dibuja en sus labios-, interesante-, anota algo en un pergamino e invierte el mecanismo del reloj para ser usado otra vez.

- ¿Hay una forma de conseguirlo?- dice Hades al tiempo que coge el objeto para su turno.

- Me temo que no se vende, se tiene que fabricar, milord. Pero el libro en que esta, sino mal recuerdo, está en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hades asiente, tiene que hacer una visita al ministerio en algún momento. Mira la maquina en sus manos, examina cualquier rastro de lo que el hombre vio; pero esta tan lisa y pálida como antes. Suspira, empieza a dar cuerda, contando hasta quince vueltas antes de presionar el botón.

El cristal se vuelve negro, empieza a escapar sombras por las rendijas del objeto. La oscuridad cubre toda la habitación, sume al joven en las tinieblas. Una grieta se abre paso en la nada, pinta de plata la oscuridad, las líneas se vuelven raíces. Fuerte y gruesas se convierten en tronco, ríos de acero se vierten hacia arriba formando las ramas. Se llena de un follaje sangriento, cuyas hojas se quedan estáticas.

Hades examina el árbol, un fino polvo platino cae por la corteza y vuelve a subir desde la raíz, flotando en espirales hacia las hojas. Crean un ciclo infinito. La madera se abre en la mitad del tronco. Da paso a una serpiente larga y verde esmeralda, sus escamas puntiagudas se expanden, por donde escapan las plumas en forma de flecha. La criatura posa sus ojos rojos en él, cubiertos por una membrana de un gris pálido, protege al muchacho del destino mortal. Lentamente extiende unas alas desde la mitad del cuerpo, cubriendo el suelo de una sombra blanca.

La silueta se eleva en el aire poco a poco, transfigurándose a un cuerpo de reptil alado, espinoso. Hades fue definiendo la forma, hasta reconocer a la misma cría de dragón que llevaba antes en los hombros. Los fieros ojos azules del dragón adulto destellan poder, furia, control. Con un batir de sus alas, la oscuridad a su alrededor se levanta como si fueran hojas secas. Convierte el ambiente en un cañón rocoso, donde él junto al árbol y las criaturas se alzan en el pico más alto. Puede ver todo desde ahí, el mundo entero a sus pies, las ciudades cubiertas de tinieblas que crecían con rapidez. A los pies de la roca, esta un grupo de gente haciendo reverencia ante él.

Hades despierta, sin escuchar a nadie llamarlo. Sentado aún en la silla, una sonrisa de determinación se dibuja en su rostro y la coloración de los ojos se torna tan intensa como la maldición asesina.

-o-

Hades se encuentra en su estudio, faltan una hora y media antes de que llegarán los invitados, tiene tiempo para sus propios proyectos. Es una habitación oscura con un ventanal en la pared por donde entra los rayos del anochecer, frente a las vidrieras hay un sofá sobre el mueble con la pequeña zorra acurrucada. Una serie de estantes, repletos de libros y objetos curiosos, cubre la mitad de las paredes junto a la chimenea, donde Espectro duerme placidamente frente al fuego. Del lado opuesto hay un escritorio de saúco, ocupada por el joven, con una serie de pergaminos y libros pequeños. Detrás de él, esta plasmado un tapete con un árbol invertido, cuyas ramas crecen bajo tierra, hacia el mortal inframundo.

Hades esta en una butaca de cara al tapete, ha descubierto que casi todos los lobos de la muerte se relacionaban a su padre, no sólo por sangre sino por magia. Puede diferenciar los vínculos por el color de las ramas, los de sangre están tintadas en plata y las de magia en azul. Se encontró a si mismo en lo más alto de las ramas, sobre una flor negra y junto a él esta la imagen de Nihal Polairix. Dos brazos del árbol salen de ellos, se unen en el centro, bifurcan dos rutas contrarias que al final forman dos capullos cerrados. Sus futuros hijos, aunque no decían si serán niños o niñas o ambos. Traza con los dedos el borde de ambos capullos.

"_¿Preparándote ya, Hades?"_ pregunta Casiopea desde una plataforma en la pared, esta sobre la chimenea mirando al moreno.

_- Aún tengo miedo, pero es inevitable, son mi responsabilidad._

"_Lo harás bien, tómalo con calma serán cinco largos meses."_

_- Lo sé, lo sé._

Sigue mirando el resto del tapete, encuentra varios nombres de lobos con otro en paréntesis como sus padres: Eixis Rokvar (James Potter) y Liliath Laertes (Lily Evans). Según Casiopea son los alias que tienen en el mundo físico. Continúa su inspección en cada familia, descubre que varias tienen relación con familias de este mundo. Otras familias son desconocidas para él, descubre algunas que escucho en su cuarto año durante el Torneo de los Tres magos. Curiosamente, los Malfoy tienen una conexión lejana con Arisius Densar, quizás tiene algún poder de la muerte; pero no demasiado fuerte. Los Nott parecen tener una relación más cercana, Theodore Nott es primo segundo de James Black, su compañero de manada. Aunque quizás lo que más rápido capto su atención, es el nombre de sus padres.

_- Casiopea ¿estoy leyendo bien?_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_ desciende a su hombro, evitando aplastar al dragón blanco en el cuello del moreno.

_- ¡Eso!_- señala encima del nombre de James. La imagen de un hombre de cabello negro con el nombre: Sirius Orión Black.

"_Es cierto príncipe, Sirius Black es un lobo de la muerte, pertenece a la manada de tu padre."_

Hades revisa bien el nombre, una rama delgada unía a James a los Malfoy. Junto a Sirius esta Eris Delany, suponía que es su esposa, tienen otros dos hijos de un año: Orión y Cindy. El moreno siente iluminar su rostro y una sonrisa alegre cruza su cara, eso significa que su padrino seguía con vida en el inframundo. Se pregunta entonces, ¿dónde entra Remus en todo eso?

"_Remus Lupin es un simple licántropo, manipulado por Dumbledore porque busca ser aceptado en la sociedad."_

_- ¿Crees que pueda convencerlo de unirse a mi?_

"_Quien sabe, príncipe, tal vez si le mencionas que su amante sigue vivo."_

Hades arquea una ceja, no sabía que Remus tuviera pareja.

_- ¿Quién es?_

"_Sirius Black por supuesto."_

_- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Aquí dice qué esta unido a Eris Delany!_

"_Esa es su hermana, esta relacionada con él, porque ella esta criando a Orión y a Cindy."_

_- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo?-_ incrédulo, ¿realmente un hombre puede tener hijos con otro hombre?

"_Magia, Hades, la magia puede hacer cualquier cosa inexplicable, Si la muerte puede dar vida, ¿Por qué no un hombre?"_

_- ¿Y James?_

"_James nació en la prisión de Azkabam, Sirius nunca le dijo a Remus porque creía más en Dumbledore que en su pareja. Los lobos de la muerte nacen como cachorros y se quedan así los primeros años para formar su poder. Probablemente James se quedó así por varios años, antes de disfrazarse como Dementor."_

Hades empezaba a tener cariño a su manada, aunque ellos continuaran diciendo que debían probarse para ser dignos de pertenecer a él. Deseaba ayudar a James, pero se preguntaba si el joven deseaba ver a su otro padre. Rabia, un sentimiento que empieza a crecer en su interior. Cada día, odiaba más al viejo, cuantas familias destruyo, cuantos corazones deshizo. Todo por el bien común. Su magia empieza a desprenderse, oprimiendo el aire a su alrededor. La cría de dragón chilla sorprendido por el surgimiento de poder, casi sofocándolo.

"_¡Hades, cálmate! Estas perdiendo control de nuevo, todo por tus emociones. Contrólate." _Casiopea le picotea con fuerza la oreja, es la segunda vez que le pasa en ese día.

El joven obedece pero su poder no se aplaca. Suspira, acaricia al dragón trata de calmarlo; pero el animal salta de sus hombros a la parte alta de la butaca, abre la boca y bufa hacia el moreno. Hades se levanta de la silla. Casiopea se posa junto al dragón tratando de calmarlo. El muchacho se quita la túnica y la camisa, no quiere ensuciarla, sólo se queda en pantalones. Se sienta en medio de la habitación, cruza las piernas, entrando en un estado relajado antes de empezar a concentrarse.

Lentamente vacía su mente, se imagina a si mismo en el interior. Sus respiraciones se acortan, puede sentir el latir de su corazón, escucharlo como si fuera lo único en la habitación. Para entrar en ese estado puede tardar horas, aún le falta practica. Siente reducir su conciente, hasta encontrarse en medio de una infinita blancura. La presión mágica de su propio cuerpo se dispara por todo ese mundo, necesita moldearla hasta concentrar dicha fuerza y meterla de nuevo en su espacio mental. Paciencia es lo principal, imagina la magia como si fuera agua desperdigada por todo el lugar, intenta unirlas a una forma especifica. Forma la imagen de lo que quiere hacer, con dificultad, su magia llena la figura que intenta materializar. Convierte el poder en un cuerpo largo y escamoso, los ojos brillando en carmesí con una filosa hilera de dientes, cabeza triangular y sin extremidades.

Cuando ha terminado, se encuentran con una serpiente negra constrictora de seis metros mirándolo, saca un par de veces la lengua pero sin producir palabra. Extrañamente, la siente familiar, sin poder ubicarla en ninguna parte. Inconcientemente pasa su mano en la frente, donde antes se mostraba su cicatriz. ¿Por qué la siente escocer?, ¿qué puede significar aquello?

"_¿dónde…. estoy?"_ pronuncia de repente la serpiente, pero con una voz cansada, como si se forzara a hablar.

"_En mi mente,"_ responde Hades.

"_En… tú… mente… tú… mente"_

Pero tan pronto como habló se calla, cae inconciente y el poder se esparce alrededor del espacio mental.

Hades retorna al mundo físico, sintiendo una extrañeza incomoda. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ver? Escucha la campanilla del reloj cucú junto a la puerta, marca las siete de la noche. Suspira y rápidamente se pone la camisa, dejando los tres primeros botones abiertos, después la túnica de color azul oscuro. Se cierra la tela con un broche en forma de lobo bañado en platino. Pide un espejo y este aparece frente a él, se mira en el objeto, alisa las arrugas en la ropa, acomoda su cabello, todo para estar listo.

"_¿Listo para la noche?" _dice Casiopea.

_- Si._

Casiopea se acerca a él, se transfigura de nuevo en el bastón con empuñadura de lobo. Hades lo agarra con la mano derecha, camina hasta el dragón que sigue mirándolo con aprensión.

- Vamos, se que te asuste pero no es para tanto-, dice él acercando la mano para que se suba; pero le clava los dientes en el dedo índice. Sisea, amargamente por el dolor-. No seas terco.

El dragón le muestra los dientes.

"_Hades tienes que calmarlo, recuerda que es como un niño, no puedes actuar así con tus hijos."_

Suspira, Casiopea tiene razón.

_- ¿Es un macho?_- percatándose de lo que ella dijo.

"_Sí, el negro es niña."_

- Lo siento, pequeño, no quise asustarte- se sienta en la silla, mirando hacia el respaldar. El dragón sigue sin moverse, algo más calmado-. Tranquilo, no fue mi intención.- Deja salir un poco de magia tranquilizadora, pero sin exagerar.

Tiene que buscar un nombre, no sólo a él sino a las demás criaturas que faltan. Aún no sabe que saldrá del huevo bajo las joyas, el otro sabe que será un Basilisco. Además pensar en el nombre de sus gemelos. Suspira, será unos largos meses. Siente algo caer en sus hombros, al mirar sonríe. El dragón vuelve a sus hombros, se estira detrás del cuello, rodea su cuello con la cola y el cuello.

- Buen chico-, acaricia la cabeza.

Se levanta de la silla y sale del estudio, seguido de Kyune y Espectro. Pronto llega al salón, donde esperaba James con Arbicus, un perro plateado que representa su constelación guardiana. El joven lee una revista de Quidditch a lo largo de uno de los sofás, el can se mantiene bajo la mesa frente a la chimenea. Arbicus se parece mucho a Sirius, excepto por el color. Hades se sienta sobre la butaca en medio de los otros muebles de la chimenea, deja salir un poco su poder y la silla cambia al aspecto de su trono, al menos en el color y textura. Espectro se echa junto a Arbicus y Kyune en la silla de Nihal.

- Si sigues así, Hades, te parecerás a Malfoy- ríe el moreno.

- Muy gracioso, sino te has dado cuenta es para dar buena impresión- contesta rodando los ojos.

- El ego- bromeo.

- ¿Quieres que te convierta en otro amorfo?- arquea una ceja, notablemente su voz no se escucho como broma.

- Lo… lo siento, milord- balbucea.

- Cálmate, no seas tan formal si estamos en privado, son mis compañeros de manada.

- Técnicamente aún no, hasta demostrar que valemos esa posición.

Hades rueda los ojos otra vez, es imposible quitarles esa idea, empieza a considerarlos sus verdaderos amigos. Aunque estaba interesado en ver de que son capaces. Llamo a uno de los elfos: Kupie, otro elfo joven de la edad de Kibby y amigo de este. La criatura aparece con una bandeja, encima dos copa de cristal y una botella de vino; se había adelantado a su pedido, el pequeño es inteligente y rápido.

- Gracias.

Kupie sirve el vino, le entrega la copa y deja la botella en la mesa junto a la butaca, antes de desaparecer. Hades mueve un poco la copa, admirando el detalle forjado en el cristal: un cisne con las alas abiertas forma la copa. Bebe un poco, deja pasar el líquido placentero por su garganta. Mira hacia las llamas de la chimenea, mientras que con la otra mano acaricia al dragón que ahora duerme.

James vuelve a su revista, después de servirse su propia copa. Su mente divaga hacia su infancia, una que no quiere recordar.

- ¿Estas bien, James?

- Si, sólo recordaba- dice melancólico y lleno de furia, tira con fuerza la revista a las llamas. Un gruñido grave sale de su garganta-. Pensaba en mi padre.

- Conocí bien a tu padre, me cuido desde mi tercer año en Hogwarts.

- Prefiero no recordar eso.

- ¿Qué paso? Si tu padre te tuvo en Azkabam. ¿Por qué te dejo ahí?

- Dumbledore- suspira exasperado-, vino a Azkabam cuando tenía 3 años. Entro en la celda de mi padre, ignorando por completo mi presencia ahí, y…- aprieta los puños con rabia-. Noqueo a Sirius, indefenso porque le dreno sus poderes de lobo de la muerte, borro todas las memorias que tenia de mi, de mi existencia, sólo pensaba en James y lily, en ti, en su manera de huir para buscarte-. Intenta no llorar-. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llame, intentando que reaccionara; pero no me hizo caso, sólo decía que no lo molestara. Los dementores me sacaron de ahí y empezó mi educación, lejos de quien me dio la vida.

- James, Dumbledore va a pagar. Casiopea me contó la historia entre tus padres-, deja su butaca y se sienta junto a James-. Odio al anciano tanto como tú, a los dos nos arruino la vida y nuestro pasado; ahora debemos pensar en el futuro.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Hades?

- Derrumbar el mundo mágico de ahora, intoxica a nuestra especie, a nuestra magia, sabes tanto como yo que esa magia blanca nos destruirá. Acabara entonces con el balance. ¿Qué crees que pasará entonces con nosotros? ¿Con nuestros cachorros?

- No habrá vida para ellos, morirán-. Horrorizado ante la idea, aunque el no tuviera cachorros aún.

- Te equivocas-, al percibir el pensamiento del moreno-, Faida ya esta esperando; aunque aun no lo sabe.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿pero cómo?

- Me estoy haciendo más sensible a la magia, puedo percibir a mis hijos a distancia.- Agarra una de las rosas púrpuras de un jarrón-. Deja que toque la flor y veras de que te hablo.

- Gracias- sonríe cogiendo la flor-, gracias por escucharme.

- Somos primos por magia, no me gustaría ver que sigas lamentándote.

James asiente y se levanta dispuesto a buscar a Faida, sonriendo extremadamente feliz.

- Otra cosa, James-, el aludido lo mira-. Pienso recuperar a tu otro padre.

- ¿A Remus? Pero padre dijo que lo traiciono.

- Estaba ciego, necesita saber que existes para que tome su decisión. Es una criatura oscura que se niega a si mismo. ¿No quisieras tener a los dos contigo? ¿Qué puedan criar a ti y tus hermanos juntos?

- No lo sé… ¿Y si no quiere?

- Lo matamos, no podemos arriesgar a que vuelva a Dumbledore.

- No se que decir.

- Piénsalo-, hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya.

Queda sólo en la sala. Mira por los ventanales, donde el cielo despejado ilumina la costa. Se ve un grupo de personas aparecer de la nada.

- Justo a tiempo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no escribo flash, pero me gusta esa pareja. Espero que les guste el personaje de James ^^. Por fa dejen sus comentarios.**


	5. Intrusos en La Sombra del Dragón

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig. **

**Horus100: no prometo mucho, Hermione no me encanta la verdad, pero los otros es lo más probable.**

**Camila: espero que lo sigas disfrutando.**

**Gabriela Cruz: aquí tiene el encuentro, sale un poco del personaje de J.K, espero que no te moleste.**

**tenebroso: Gracias.**

**Advertencia: una escena violenta, un poco y Lemon.**

IV

Intrusos en La Sombra del Dragón

Un grupo de veinte jóvenes aparecen en la playa, la mayoría en un estado demacrado y desnutrido. Theodore Nott se acomoda el traje plateado, observa los alrededores con curiosidad, puede escuchar el rugido de los remolinos a lo lejos.

- Que lugar más extraño- dice Belle junto a él, frota sus brazos para darse calor, tiene un vestido de gala azul sin protección contra los vientos.

- ¡Qué asco, como alguien puede vivir aquí!- se queja Draco quitando la arena pegajosa de su traje-, para darnos dinero gratis por lo menos debería buscar un mejor lugar.

- Ni que lo digas- dice Astoria y Pansy imitando al rubio.

- Ya cállense, no nos dieron nada gratis- reclama el moreno.

- Tu no te metas, que más da lo que hizo, soy un Malfoy a mi me veneran.

Se escuchan cascos acercarse por el camino principal, todo el grupo dirige su vista hacia el pasaje entre los árboles. Aparece ante ellos aparece Jasón y Azor, están sobre dos caballos negros: el cuerpo es más una armadura metálica con la crin de llamas azules, cascos de platino atraviesan la arena y ojos gris miran críticos a los invitados. Detrás de los jinetes aparece un coche tirado por un corcel amarillo, el cuero es rugoso con muescas en forma de serpiente que sostienen en la boca dos faroles.

- Bienvenidos- dice Jasón relajando las riendas-, por favor de subir al carruaje.

- Ya era hora-, se queja Draco y camina hacia la portezuela; pero uno de los corceles le da un empujón, el rubio cae a la arena.

- Respeta, Malfoy, esta es tierra sagrada.

- ¿Sagrada? ¿De qué es sagrada?

Theodore le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio y sube al vehiculo con Belle. Uno a uno los jóvenes lo imitan, intimidados por el furioso ruido del mar que dejan atrás. Draco es el último en seguir. La puerta se sella antes de que el corcel inicie su marcha, llevando el vehiculo por la espesa selva. Theo asoma por la ventana, observando con detalle la vegetación.

- No hay sonido alguno- dice Belle junto a él-, es inusual. ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?

- No lo se, pero me da escalofríos- contesta Astoria temblando ligeramente. Brinca al sentir el vehículo acelerar-. ¿Y en qué parte estamos? Nunca he visto esta isla.

- Es obvio, esta protegida.

- No me refiero a eso, es como si fuera un lugar aparte, una tierra lejos de todo.

- Eso tiene un porque, señorita- Jasón habla bajando un poco la velocidad de su caballo hasta quedar frente a ellos . Estamos en los mares Filipinos, a siete mil millas de Yokohama, esta isla se llama La Sombra del Dragón.

Theo tardó un poco hasta palidecer.

- No. ¡Estamos en medio del Triangulo del Dragón!

- ¿Qué diablos es el triangulo del dragón?- pregunta Draco.

- Los jóvenes cada vez más ineptos-, rueda los ojos Jasón-, es una zona muy peligrosa en los mares Japoneses, prácticamente impenetrable.

- ¿Cómo entramos?

- Mi señor les permitió la entrada.

Detuvo la conversación ahí, habían llegado al jardín de la mansión. Belle sale de un salto emocionada, pero grita ante la mirada de un jaguar a pocos metros. El felino la ignora y avanza hacia ella, percibe su olor y su magia, menea su cola dando vueltas a su alrededor. La joven se relaja cuando el animal, satisfecho, para a inspeccionar al siguiente invitado.

- No temas, sólo protegen la mansión.

Jasón desciende de su montura y libera al caballo para que corra libre. Belle se queda mirando a un pequeño oso blanco, brillante como estrellas junto al hombre, no lo ha visto antes con él. Antes de que pueda comentar algo, él señala la puerta principal.

- Por aquí.

El grupo sigue a Jasón y a Azor. Al abrir las puertas, no hay palabra para describir todo.

La mansión negra brilla con pequeñas escarchas en las columnas que llegan hasta el techo. Un suelo cubierto por un tapete árabe, cuya refleja un árbol invertido creciendo hacia la tierra. Al frente las escaleras de mármol parece infinitas, subiendo a cada piso, perdiendo su punta en la oscuridad. Las pinturas de lobos en sus paredes gruñen constante hacia los visitantes, hechiceros se limitan a ignorarlos con aire altivo.

Una figura sombría y otra blanca aparecieron por una puerta, se detienen frente a la base empezando a materializarse. Hades se muestra primero, vistiendo un traje negro con bordados de serpientes de plata en las solapas, camisa platino bajo un chaleco ébano y una corbata sujeto por un broche esmeralda.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión del Averno- saluda con la mano libre, en la otra lleva un bastón de hueso y la cabeza de lobo-, soy Lord Rokvar para los que no lo sabían y ella-, extiende la mano a Nihal junto a el-, mi prometida Lady Polairix, espero el mismo respeto.

Mira directamente a Draco con desdén. El dragón en su cuello muestra los dientes al rubio, sacude las alas un poco antes de volver a su posición; ningún invitado lo pasa desapercibido.

Napy aparece frente a unas puertas y las abre lentamente, deja a la vista el comedor. No deja a los jóvenes pasar primero, Hades y Nihal avanzan, después Jasón y Azor.

Draco bufa indignado, cruzado de brazos mira como sus compañeros casi se abalanzan sobre los bocadillos, siente vergüenza y a la vez rabia. Depender de un total desconocido que apareció de la nada. Si tanto quiere ayudarlos, ¿por qué no apareció cuando cayo el señor tenebroso? Mira hacia la chimenea, Hades tiene poseída una de las butacas de cara a ellos, como si fuera un trono. En cierto modo le da escalofríos, tanta semejanza que tiene con el antiguo Lord Oscuro, hace que le vengan los recuerdos de servidumbre. La mujer, Nihal sino mal recuerda, se sienta a su lado izquierdo; debe admitir que la belleza inusual que desprende le atrae y a la vez le aterra, como si viera un fantasma. Sin disimular, recorre la figura de ella, engalanada con un vestido azul pálido hasta los tobillos, que poco deja a la imaginación, fabricada en seda fina; una capa blanca transparente sobre los hombros y el cabello trenzado cae en el lado izquierdo; una dragona negra rodea el cuello, sacando la lengua como si se burlara.

- Estás babeando, Draco-, dice Theo detrás de él.

- Calla, mira en el lió que nos has metido, no conocemos nada de ellos.

- No seas marica, necesitamos aliados. ¿Quién mejor que él?

- Sólo haces suposiciones, puede ser un farsante.

- Yo tú cuido mi lengua, estás de invitado.

- ¡Me importa una mierda, no está en su derecho de pavonearse como el rey del mundo!

Theodore guarda silencio y retrocede pálido.

- ¿Ahora eres cobarde?

- Creo que sabe lo que hace, Malfoy-, susurra alguien detrás de él.

Draco se gira rápido, casi con el corazón en la garganta, encuentra a James gruñendo inexpresivo.

- ¿No te enseñaron modales? Respeta al dueño de la casa.

- Con estos tiempos a nadie le importa, agradezco la ayuda monetaria, pero no para respetarlo. Puede ser un imitador o un farsante, incluso una trampa.

- Draco no digas tonterías, te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo.

James sonríe extraño, dibujando una hilera de dientes afilados.

- Señor Nott, le sugiero no se meta, puedo manejar a su amigo.

- ¡¿Cómo sin varita, genio?!

El lobo saca la varita de Draco de las mangas.

- Tampoco la tiene usted-, mueve el objeto entre sus manos antes de quebrarla con un solo dedo-. Barata e inútil-. El rubio mira a los demás como buscando apoyo, pero nadie se atreve a moverse-. Ahora, Señor Malfoy, continuemos con la fiesta, sin insultos, no queremos problemas, ¿verdad?

El joven casi inmóvil asiente. James regresa a los sillones y se deja caer junto a Faida, sonríe con orgullo al ver a Hades dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado en aprobación, nada haría mejor ese día que sus futuros hijos y la satisfacción del príncipe.

No hay más problemas, los invitados se dedican a devorar, sin elegancia, los rastros de comida y bebida. Lentamente se dan cuenta que algo tiene, sólo ha sido terminada una botella de vodka, nadie ha querido tocar el resto. La ansiedad de la adicción va disminuyendo, aunque algunos todavía la buscan en los bolsillos, pero están vacíos. Se fijan en Kyune, que lleva la bolsa con toda las sustancias en una bolsa, intentan quitársela, sólo reciben quemaduras y feroces gruñidos que les hace retroceder. El animal sube al regazo de Hades, quien las coge y después de mirarlas, tira la bolsa a las llamas. El fuego chilla devorando las bolsas de drogas, cambian de colar con cada una.

El príncipe se alza de la silla, ignorando los quejidos incoherentes del grupo frente a él.

- ¿Mejor? Ahora que están limpios y controlados-, mira a Theo-, joven Nott, le había dicho que deseaba buen comportamiento y presentación; pero no puede exigir mucho a un grupo de adictos, dan vergüenza ajena.

Hablaba con paciencia y madurez, paso casi toda la tarde con Casiopea, hablando sobre como comportarse. Aprieta la cabeza de su bastón, que es su amiga transformada, como un gesto de cariño.

- ¿Quién te da derecho de decidir por nosotros?- dice Goyle sufriendo los estragos del alcoholismo crónico, señala con un dedo regordete, tembloroso y sucio de chocolate liquido a Hades-. No eres mayor que nosotros, tú y tus marionetas son de nuestra edad.

- Una cosa es la edad y la otra es la madurez. Yo no quiero ningún niño destruido por la guerra, que no pueda superarlo sin ayuda de toda esa basura, camine por mi mansión.

- ¡Ja! Seguro la robaste.

El moreno arquea una ceja, necesita de toda su paciencia para no caer bajo y golpear a la pobre escusa de hombre que tiene frente a él. Goyle levanta con la otra su propia varita, pero antes de que pronuncie el hechizo o los otros lobos reaccionen; Theo saca la suya.

-_ ¡Desmaius!_- Grita y un rayo azul impacta a su compañero en la espalda, quien cae de cara al suelo desmayado. Hades dirige su mirada a Theo con curiosidad-. ¡Dejen de actuar como degenerados!- se pone frente a todos pateando a Goyle-. Un joven, un lord, nos está auxiliando en nuestra desesperación. ¿No creen en él? Pues son unos idiotas, la familia Rokvar es la familia más antigua y temida por el ministerio de magia y en vez de acabar con un grupo patético que vive escondido de su propia sombra, nos ayuda.

- Eso porque le fuiste a lamer las botas, Nott-, dice Pansy con voz chillona-. Por favor, no puede hacer mucho por los que quedamos, menos contra el mundo mágico. Es tan patético como nosotros, seguro les paga protección a esos seis.

- Parkinson mejor cierra la boca.

- ¡No me vas a callar ahora, Nott! Seguro que si me acuesto con ese "Principito", tendré protección y acceso a riquezas, como esa zorra barata que se sienta junto…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la oración, porque un horrible rugido irrumpe en la sala. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encuentra en el suelo y una gigantesca masa negra la sujeta con las fauces afiladas por el cuello, cerrando el paso de aire, a pocos centímetros de la yugular. No vio nada venir, sólo la negrura y el odio reflejado en los orbes rojos del animal. Intenta gritar, apartarlo de ella; pero queda callada cuando la bestia arranca la cabeza lentamente y fuerte, casi arrancando toda la columna vertebral del cuerpo.

Todos ahogan gritos y retroceden a la vista del enorme lobo bañado en sangre. Viendo en sus ojos el deseo de muerte y sabor del poder.

Hades se relame y mira el cuerpo de la victima que brilla en un azul opaco, lo que puede parecer más un aura, el color se va retirando de ella hacia el centro y forma una esfera del mismo color pequeña fuera del pecho. Él cierra las fauces alrededor del objeto, devorando la energía, hace una mueca menor.

"_No era muy poderosa, que desperdicio."_ Voltea a ver a los demás al escuchar el grito de varias chicas y el desmayo de otros.

Draco parece más pálido de lo habitual, casi al borde del desmayo. Astoria lo sujeta de un brazo entre risa y llanto. Theodore sólo esta congelado con una expresión de interés, no aberración, mira la sangre y el cuerpo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La que más llamo su atención es Belle que ríe casi histérica.

Hades se vuelve humano, transfigura el traje tambien. Kibby se aparece a su lado con una toalla mojada. Él la agarra y se limpia de la cara al cuello, retirando la sangre.

- Que pena, se arruino la noche- dice sin importancia y devuelve la toalla al elfo.- Como dije antes, guárdenme respeto y a mi prometida, ya han visto lo que pasa cuando me cabreo.

Vuelve a su butaca, cruzando una pierna sobre la rodilla. Los otros seis despejan la vista de él y se sientan en los muebles según su posición, Espectro y Bastet a ambos lados de los dos.

- Sólo lo diré una vez, señores-, hace una pausa mirando detenidamente a los que estaban concientes-. Soy una persona educada, respeto a los demás mientras ellos me respeten a mi. Los he traído no por caridad ni por pena, yo no hago nada gratis. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la luz derroto a Voldemort, y la verdad este mundo me enferma-, entrelaza los dedos frente a él-; no soy un hombro para llorar o para ser de sus padres, vine para reparar el atroz daño en que ha quedado el mundo. No me importa su sangre, si nacieron en cuna de oro, sólo el poder. Ustedes me ayudaran de una manera u otra a cumplir mis planes-, deja desprender su poder, causando en el aire una presión mágica insoportable y agotadora-. Con el tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes de que fuera a Azkabam, antes de que el mundo me olvidara.

Cierra los ojos, concentrado vuelve a aparecer su cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Potter?- tartamudea Draco.

- No, soy Hades Rokvar, Malfoy. Si alguien vuelve a cabrearme o insultar a cualquiera de mi manada, sabrán lo que es un Lobo de la Muerte enojado. Lo que vieron, no es nada.

-o-

Hades se tira en la cama con un suspiro, ha terminado la fiesta después del suceso, tuvo que dejar a los veinte en el ala Este del primer piso, después vería como arreglar una vivienda, no van a quedarse siempre ahí. Pasa los dedos por su cabello ausente, no creía que fuera tan difícil controlar a un grupo como ellos, al final perdió el control. Una mano se posa sobre su pecho descubierto y le acaricia, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Nihal mirándolo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, un poco estresado por todo nada más.

-Lo harás bien, mi príncipe-, sonríe.

Rueda los ojos.

-Pet, no me tienes que decir así.

-Pero me gusta-, deja un beso en los labios del moreno antes de levantarse de la cama a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Hago lo correcto?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Esto, como actuó, reacciono; no quiero ser como termino él.

Se levanta y sale al balcón, tanto tiempo de odio a Voldemort permanecía en él todavía. Pierde su mirada en el mar. ¿Perdería la razón siguiendo ese camino?, ¿esta mal recuperar el reinado de su familia por destrozar otra? Entierra los dedos en el cabello con frustración, no sabe que esta haciendo. Siente unos brazos rodear su espalda y cuando voltea encuentra a Nihal.

-Hades, no temas a lo que eres. No eres Voldemort, ni lo serás nunca-, ella le mira casi llorando-. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que haces? ¿Por qué? Lo haces por ellos-, le agarra la mano y se la pone en el vientre, donde los pequeños cachorros se movían inquietos-. Qué importa los demás. Tu tienes algo que Voldemort nunca tuvo, hijos y una compañera que te acompañe.

Él le abraza, lo había olvidado, todo ese terror que sentía se disipa. Tenia un motivo por quien luchar y sólo pensaba en él.

-Lo siento, Pet, tanto estrés me olvido lo importante.

-No pienses más en eso.

Hades sonríe y le acaricia la cara. Ambos han alcanzado la madurez completa, ahora que estaban en territorio de la muerte, Casiopea le había dicho que tomarían el cuerpo y forma correctas pronto. No puede evitar admirarla mejor ahora.

Ella se ve más adulta, joven, los rasgos juveniles se perdían en el brillo de luna; el cabello cae ligeramente rizado sobre los hombros, bordeando los limites del rostro. El cuerpo continua delgado, todavía en recuperación pero ligera musculatura empieza a formarse. El vestido marca su forma dejando nada a la imaginación.

- No pensaré más en esto, lo prometo, Pet.

Le da un beso en el cuello gruñendo con cariño, posa una mano sobre el vientre. El olor de sus propios cachorros crece cada día, se movían cuando esta cerca, incluso percibe los gemidos de cachorro llamando su atención; no podría esperar a tenerlos con él. Escucha el suspiro de placer que Nihal produce cuando le pasa la lengua por la piel.

- Vamos al cuarto, Pet-, le aprieta el trasero y la carga en brazos.

Suelta a Nihal en la cama, se pone encima apoyado en brazos y piernas.

- ¿Un regalo de navidad?- sonríe y acerca su rostro a él, besando sus labios desata la corbata con rapidez.

**Lemon**

Él se retira el saco para volver a ella, aprieta los senos sobre el vestido percibiendo la forma a través de la tela. Con sólo un pensamiento sella el cuarto para no ser interrumpidos, no desconfía de su manada; pero mejor precavido. Su boca juega en los labios de ella, abandonándolos de momento para recorrer los bordes del rostro hasta llegar al cuello. Pellizca con los colmillos la piel, abriendo un pequeño surco de sangre. Gruñe satisfecho cuando ella gime en respuesta, siente las garras clavadas en su cabello, pasan a recorrer su torso y desprendiendo uno a uno los botones. Él baja la mano por la espalda, desciende la cremallera y desliza fuera la vestidura, sólo dejando la ropa intima. Día a día consigue controlarse poco a poco, pero aun el olor le causa ansiedad.

Nihal delinea con las uñas el pecho del moreno, gimiendo alto cuando siente la lengua pasar por su cuello, la piel se eriza ligeramente. Termina de quitarle la camisa, gruñe sumisa cuando los colmillos se encajan más en la piel, bañando de rojo las sabanas, el calor de la boca apacigua la zona. Entierra los dedos en el cabello, jugando con cada mechón, disfrutando la sedosidad que lo cubre.

Él la mira de nuevo directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca me cansaría de ti-, le acaricia la cara, con la mano libre le quita el sujetador-, mi amor.

-Sólo si encuentras a otra- sane que era aún posible, deseaba que no.

-Eso jamás, eres mía y sólo mía, no me perderás.

Une sus labios con los de ella en una pasión desenfrenada, coge los senos entre sus manos apretándolos, percibiendo al tacto las glándulas llenarse poco a poco de leche materna. Sonríe al sólo pensar lo que le esperaba, desciende con los dedos hasta el vientre, posando la mano ahí. Latidos constantes puede escuchar y sentir bajo la piel, señal del inicio de la vida en ella. Bordea las caderas retirando las bragas fuera del cuerpo, acariciando las piernas hasta que ella las abre un poco y mete un dedo dentro de ella, causándole un gemido. Mordisquea un pezón mientras los mueve, disfrutando la humedad cubrir sus dedos.

Nihal arquea la espalda gritando con placer, la piel es como lava ardiente, con cada caricia, con cada juego de su lobo alfa. Jadea por las mordidas, los senos están más sensibles de lo normal. Abre rápido los pantalones, sin poder mantener mucho tiempo la ansiedad. Sonrió cuando Hades gruño placentero cuando le agarro el miembro, frotando los dedos en la punta, aprieta la parte baja ya endurecido.

-¿Qué esperas, mi príncipe?- deja el pene y le sube la cara hasta tenerlo frente, le da un beso delicado y pasional.

-A la orden, mi reina-, sonríe.

Se sienta recostado contra la cabecera, sin romper el beso la pone encima penetrando hasta el fondo. Ambos gimen con fuerza, al sentirse completos y unidos de nuevo. Ella empieza a moverse rítmicamente, tirando del cabello del moreno, mordiendo el labio y saboreando por primera vez la sangre de él; tan poderosa, adictiva. Hades la sujetaba de las caderas, ayudando a moverse, apretando los muslos con fuerza. Gruñe al sentir los colmillos, las paredes internas presionando su miembro; todo aquello podía ser insaciable. Su mismo lobo impedía que fuera mas brusco, sabiendo lo que en el interior ella guardaba.

-Nunca más estaremos solos, defenderé lo que tenemos por derecho.

-Nunca me dejes sola, Hades, tu eres mi única alma gemela.

Él explota en éxtasis con ella, llenándola de nuevo con su semilla de vida. Ninguno nota el hilo de oro que les cubre, se enrolla en los anillos antes de desaparecer. Hades se levanta un poco para quitar las sabanas, se acuestan Nihal encima de su torso todavía y los cubre a ambos con las telas para evitar el frío de la noche. Con un dulce beso en la frente, quedan dormidos en paz, en la seguridad de su cuarto y en la de su palacio.

Siendo la mejor navidad hasta ahora para ellos. Otros en la isla Británica no podrían decir lo mismo, menos un anciano director en su despacho.

**Fin del Lemon**

-o-

Remus nunca se ha sentido más sólo que ahora, medio borracho en un bar muggle, abandonado a su suerte. Es navidad, debería estar con ellos, celebrando con ellos el primer aniversario del fin de la guerra. ¿Por qué no era feliz entonces? Era libre, renombrado, tenia empleo, una nueva poción mantenía el licántropo a raya, casi inexistente; y aún así, siente el vacío en el alma. Desde esa noche en que su amado cayo por el velo de la muerte, perdiendo toda esperanza de vida feliz; incluso peor cuando su cachorro, el hijo de Lily y James, fue arrastrado a Azkabam. Se odia a si mismo por no haber apoyado al muchacho.

- Señor ¿desea algo más?- dice el cantinero limpiando un vaso, harto de atender a viejos borrachos y solterones suicidas en un día de navidad.

- No, traiga la cuenta-, suspira revisando su reloj. Casi es hora de su tradición, bueno la que tenia con Sirius.

- De inmediato.

Cuando el joven se aleja, termina el Whiskey recordando viejos tiempos. Las incontables noches familiares que tenia con Sirius, a veces compartidas por James y Lily; la idea de que ellos pudieran tener una familia tambien, habían estado pensando en adoptar un niño. Sirius tardo meses en convencerlo, que olvidara su situación con la licantropía y fueran padres, habían hecho los papeles el día antes de su muerte. Suspira.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias- paga la cuenta con efectivo y sale.

Se cubre bien con el abrigo, mirando el cielo nublado llenando el ambiente de nieve. Asegura que nadie lo vea antes de Aparecerse lejos. Vuelve a ser visible frente a Grimmauld Place, la única casa en la que desea habitar aunque este solo.

-Ya llegue.

Después de entrar, pasar las protecciones de la casa, por fin se relaja y abandona el abrigo sobre la percha.

-Ya era hora, pensé que no llegabas- dice el viejo tapete de la madre de Sirius, para los demás gritaba a todo pulmón; pero para su yerno es otra persona-. Nymphadora ya se quedaba dormida.

-Feliz navidad a ti tambien, Walburga-, suspira la mujer puede llegar a ser exasperante con sus responsabilidades. Sabia en el fondo que la anciana le ocultaba algo, algo importante sobre Sirius, ni siquiera lo deja entrar en el cuarto del árbol genealógico-. ¿Me dirás lo que tanto ocultas de una vez, mujer?

-No, has sido un traidor a tu amante, Remus, pagas tu condena.

-¡No es justo, bastante me ves sufrir por su muerte! Me arrepiento de que terminara en Azkabam, de culparlo por la muerte de Lily y James, ¿eso no basta?

-No, sino lo has descubierto o no han venido por ti, es por una razón.

Remus no para de pensar que la anciana esta senil.

-¿Remus, estas aquí?

El hombre voltea hacia las escaleras, donde la joven mujer de cabello color chicle desciende los escalones. Una niña medio dormida se restriega los ojos en los brazos de Tonks.

-¡Papi!- grita la pequeña extendiendo los brazos hacia él, tenia unos tres años y piel oscura, rasgos de su país de origen.

-Diara- el licántropo la carga, abrazándola con mucho afecto-, espero que no te causara problemas, gracias por cuidarla de nuevo en tu día libre-. Sonríe apenado.

-Para nada, Rem, es una niña adorable la que trajiste de Kenia. Además así me preparo para cuando Nicholas y yo queramos los nuestros-, se ríe-, mejor me voy. Nick regresa esta noche, quiero darle una sorpresa.

- Adelante, usa los polvos Flu. Feliz Navidad para los dos.

Sube las escaleras sin esperar que Tonks abandone la casa, debe de acostar a Diara, ahora rendida en su regazo. Cada escalón es como una piedra, los recuerdos recobran vida a cada paso. Todavía jura que lo escucha gritar su nombre, llamarlo con sugestión disfrazada o su risa después de caer en una de sus bromas. Entra en el cuarto que una vez fue de Sirius, ahora cubierto de rosa y pinturas en las paredes que enseñan un paisaje africano. Acuesta a la niña en la cuna cubriéndola con mantas, activa una caja de música junto al mueble para que la arrulle.

Verla dormir la lleva a recordar el ultimo día que estuvo con él.

_Sirius y Remus están en el mismo cuarto, desnudos en la cama. El moreno lo abrazaba por el torso, mientras el rubio acaricia su cabello y lee a la vez._

_- Lunático, deberías dejar ese libro._

_-No empieces otra vez-, rueda los ojos-, a parte de ti, quiero seguir aprendiendo._

_-¡Pero no es divertido!- infla los mofletes, le muerde el pecho, provocando un gruñido al lobo._

_-¿A ti no se te baja la calentura?- golpea al moreno con el libro._

_-¡Ay!- se sienta en la cama, sobando su cabeza-. Eso duele._

_-Claro que duele, estas siendo caprichudo._

_-Pero me amas-, pone una cara que si estuviera transformado pareciera un cachorro enorme._

_-Estas actuando como un niño. Ahora en vez de ser dos padres, seré sólo yo cuidándolos-, medio ríe. Suspira y cierra el libro dejándolo en la mesa-, ¿cómo me convenciste de adoptar? Es una locura._

_-Remus, no otra vez con esta conversación-, se pone serio; pero a la vez dolido-, deja de temer, estaremos bien. Serás un padre excelente, podremos criar bien al bebe._

_Sirius se vuelve a recostar, cubriendo el rostro con un almohadón, suspira frustrado. Apoya la mano en su vientre dibujando círculos con un dedo, una patada pequeña pero fuerte, responde al cariño causando que grite en un quejido._

_-¿Ahora que te pasa?- el rubio lo mira._

_- Remus-, suspira nervioso-, tengo algo importante que decirte._

Su recuerdo se corta de pronto por una alarma puesta en la chimenea inferior, siempre debe estar precavido, más con una niña pequeña. Nadie puede entrar sin permiso, incluso si lograba entrar queda atrapado por una trampa. Sale del cuarto, sellando la habitación de Diara con su varita, antes de bajar tenso. Cuando ve quien es, se relaja.

-Profesor Dumbledore, le he dicho que me avise siempre que venga.

-Lo siento, Remus-, se disculpa el anciano atado por unas fuertes cuerdas en el suelo. Sonreía con una dulzura incomoda, tanto que le pone los vellos de punta al licántropo. Con el tiempo había empezado a perder la confianza al viejo, desde que envió a Harry a Azkabam, incluso cuando descubrió que Sirius nunca tuvo un juicio.

-¿A qué debo su visita profesor? Sabe que no es bienvenido aquí.

-Vamos Remus, ya pedí disculpas y…

-Guarde su saliva-, levanta la mano para que callara-, venga al punto.

-Si me desataras-. Pero él no tiene intención de moverse, sólo cruza los brazos-. Harry ha escapado de la prisión.

El rubio guardo silencio, todas las emociones existentes recorren su mente. Su cachorro esta libre, bueno fugitivo, pero eso era algo.

-¿Y qué? Ya no estoy en la Orden, ni pienso volver.

-Pensé que te pudo contactar.

-Albus, le di la espalda y desconfié de él, no lo hará, ni tampoco a sus viejos amigos.

-¿Al menos nos puedes ayudar?

-No es no, estoy ocupado con mi hija y mis responsabilidades.

-No es lo que quisiera Sirius, Remus, desearía que continuaras con la or…

Se vuelve a cortar, ahora porque el lobo le clava la varita en el cuello.

-No hables como si lo conocieras, anciano, vete de mi casa y eso incluye a los demás.

Hacía rato percibió a varios magos en la sala. Poco a poco fueron saliendo, entre ellos Ron y Hermione agarrados de la mano.

-Largo de mi casa ahora, no me importa lo que pase con ustedes o sus problemas.

-¡Ven, les dije que es un traidor tambien!- grita Ron.

-Ron, cállate, no tienes pruebas-, dice Hermione.

-¡Lo tienes frente a ti, Hermione, esta al lado de ese Potter! Seguro lo oculta aquí en esta pocilga-. Se dispone a subir los escalones, pero un rayo rojo lo desmaya.

-¡No te atrevas a subir esas escaleras, Weasley, es mi casa, mi herencia, como único heredero de Sirius!- pronto se ve rodeado de varitas apuntándolo-. ¡Kreacher, actívalo!

El elfo domestico apareció junto al rubio.

- De inmediato, señor Lupin.

Chasquea los dedos con fuerza.

La casa se sume en la oscuridad, opacando todas las luces de la morada, incluida las varitas dejan de funcionar. La estructura comienza a temblar violentamente, desapareciendo cada parte que la compone, tanto sus muebles como sus dueños. Dejando a un grupo de magos y brujas atónitos, en medio de un terreno vacío de Grimmauld Place, como si nunca hubiera existido la casa.

Remus despierta cuando la mansión se detuvo, el viaje había sido largo y extraño. Esa era la ultima defensa, Sirius le había dicho que si algún día corre peligro, llamara a Kreacher para llevar la casa a un lugar más seguro, sólo los que son confiables irían con ella. La casa empieza a iluminarse lentamente, busca con la vista a Kreacher, quien esperaba junto a él.

-Amo Lupin, ¿esta bien?

-Si-, se levanta del suelo y limpia su ropa-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-A salvo, Kreacher trajo la casa al mejor lugar protegido en la tierra. Kreacher no sabe como vayan a recibirlos, entramos de improvisto.

-¿Quién nos va a recibir?- algo pálido, traga saliva ante la idea de enfrentar a alguien desconocido-. ¿Y Diara?

-Duerme todavía, los dos pelirrojos la cuidan.

-¿Qué dos pelirrojos?

En ese momento bajan Fred y George por las escaleras riendo, el segundo llevaba a Diara vestida. Remus los mira alerta, se supone que sólo ellos dos vendrían, ni se entero que estaban aquí.

-Fred, George ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Tu casa nos trajo- dijo Fred encogiendo los hombros-, no metimos a tu casa cuando la orden entro en la mansión.

-Pensábamos que tal vez necesitarías apoyo.

Suspira aliviado, parece que los gemelos están de su lado, no quería estar presente cuando Molly se enterará que esos dos desaparecieron.

-No le importa-, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos-, ha tratado que volvamos a Hogwarts desde que termino la guerra.

-Es una arpía controladora, tiene a todos bajo sus hilos excepto a nosotros.

-Y eso es lo que más le fastidia.

Los dos se ríen. Remus se pasa la mano por el cabello, no puede relajarse aún, no sabe dónde han ido a parar. ¿Sirius a dónde diablos nos mandaste? Conociéndote a un lugar como Azkabam, como la broma del año. Sonríe entre risas, ignorando la mirada de los pelirrojos y Kreacher.

-Kreacher, sirve el desayuno a Diara.

-Kreacher lo hará de inmediato, amo Lupin-, el elfo coge a la niña en brazos y desaparece por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- indignados de que no los consideraran para comer-, ¿o es que somos demasiado elegantes para tu comida?- fingiendo estar heridos.

-No, no-, ríe-; nosotros saldremos a ver a donde hemos caído. Espero que traigan sus varitas. Los dos le muestran la suya.

Remus abre el paso hacia la entrada principal, aprieta con fuerza la varita en la mano derecha. Al detenerse olfatea las rendijas de la puerta, intentando tener una idea vaga del exterior. Percibe el olor a sal, escucha incluso las olas romper en la orilla y unas furiosas corrientes a lo lejos de la arena. Coge el picaporte, lentamente lo gira, apuntando con el arma la puerta a la espera de cualquier cosa.

La puerta cede y abre de par en par hacia el escenario, ahogando el asombro de los tres ante el paisaje. La blanca arena muestra todo el aire tropical del ambiente, bañada por el mar cristalino y peligroso. A medida que salen, sienten un escalofrío ante la extraña aura helada que desprende la isla. La casa ha quedado clavada entre rocas, será imposible volver a sacarla, además que la misma selva que recorre el borde de la playa parece posesionarse de la edificación.

-Vaya lugar nos has traído, Moony-, dice Fred observando con codicia e interés por algunas plantas cerca de la orilla-. Esto parece un paraíso. ¿Estaremos en el cielo?

-¿O él infierno?- George señala hacia los picos de roca, a varios kilómetros alejados de la costa y rodeados de remolinos.

-¿Crees qué este habitado?

Remus no respondía miraba un extraño cuervo en una rama, las plumas con puntas de plata destellan al sol; el animal le devuelve la mirada, jura que el pájaro puede leer sus pensamientos. El cuervo suelta un graznido agudo extendiendo las alas y alejándose sobre los árboles.

-¿Y esa cosa?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que nada más viniera a visitarnos.

Remus se tensa, percibe un fuerte olor tóxico y mortal: el hedor de la muerte se estaba acercando. ¿Por qué le parecía familiar? Brincan los tres al escuchar varios gruñidos profundos. Se dan la vuelta y tragan saliva al mismo tiempo. Ocho enormes lobos rodeaban la casa, mostrando los dientes. El líder tenia ojos verdes, los ojos de Lily.


End file.
